


Beginning to learn, learning to Love

by bdamanlover4ever



Series: Hunter x Twisted [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alpha killua, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is broken but doctor Leorio is on the case, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gon needs a hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killua has murder on his mind, Lets get Gon knocked up, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega gon, Please Don't Hate Me, Teen Pregnancy, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Killua (10:08 am): Stupid whore, how dare you fuck with my little brother. You made him try to commit suicide. Texting him about how it’s worth it and shit. Everyone in the family read your messages and saw your nudes. I bet you spread your legs for every millionaire. How about you go kill yourself? You diseased pussy! :) We moved Kil far away from you. You’re never seeing him again, so I hope you had “fun playing” together. He doesn’t need a mate and needs to focus on preparing to inherit the Zoldyck company.Gon stared blankly at his phone screen. Were these assholes trying to start problems? Because he was about to give them what they asked for.





	1. Was your love for real? Is our love really true? You taught me that love is not the answer.

The 16 year old was attempting to relieve himself behind a church. Peeing was simple. Peeing in an expensive suit and trying to aim in a tiny Communion cup, was not _fucking_ simple.

 

“Gon, hurry up! You drank a bottle of water!” The blonde scratched at his pesky dinosaur costume nervously, “How hard is it to take a fucking piss?” A bead of sweat rolled down his troubled face.

 

Gon threw his head back, “Kurapika! Stop pressuring me!” He fumbled with his pants. “This might be the most important piss of my life. I would appreciate some encouragement.”

 

“You want encouragement?” Kurapika cut his eyes, gazing around to ensure no one was one their trail yet. “Hurry up before someone sees you!” He looked down at the tail between his legs. “Or someone outside of the church, sees me in this ridiculous costume.”

 

“That’s not what I meant…” Gon grumbled under his breath. A loud vibration from the phone in his back pocket made the little communion cup get halfway full. He let out a gasp, “Damn it…” Yellow liquid overflowed the plastic.

 

“Well that did it for you.” Kurapika applauded. He reached in his friend’s pocket, to see the notifications. “Your aunt just sent you a storm of text ranging from ‘ _Where are you sitting?’_ To ‘ _GET THE HELL OVER HERE’_ which would you prefer to receive?”

 

“Crap!” Gon hissed, trying to fix himself. He was hot, tired, hungry and wasn’t in the mood for sarcasm. “Can you snap out of your phoney customer service voice?”

 

“Sorry, it happens by accident.” Kurapika conceded. “Why are you even doing this, Gon? I can blow this case wide open if you want.”

 

Gon squatted down, “You know why.” He fumbled with the cup.

 

Kurapika sniffed the T-Rex head in his arms. It smelled like pizza and vomit. “How long ago was your last heat?”

 

“Stress affects heats all the time. I have school to worry about!” Gon insisted. It pained him to even be here like this, when Killua was…

 

Kurapika screwed up a brow, “Sometimes you look kinda like your stomach is swollen.”

 

“Do not try me!” Gon rose abruptly. He unbuttoned the bottom half of his white dress shirt to reveal his toned core. “I workout.”

 

The other omega poked at the little bump between Gon’s left and right abdominal muscle. “Chubby.” He thumbed upwards from his belly button to his breast bone. He could slightly feel the tension of the muscles stretching thin.

 

“I’m eating more!” Gon quipped, staring at the bulge down his midline. “Eating a large meal makes abs go away for a bit.” He butted up his shirt in embarrassment. “Plus...I’m still growing, I’m 16.”

 

Kurapika’s face fell flat, “You are still a child aren’t you?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. His expression was one of pity for Gon as he looked at him. _Gon wouldn’t be keeping his abs for much longer, in another month they would be much more rounded like the area around his belly button._

 

Gon’s eyebrows knitted up. For a minute or two, it was hard to breath. The air got stuffy from the heat and smell of piss. He dragged his finger in the dirt. “I’m not a kid.” It was a childish action but he had to cover up his little ‘ _spill.’_

 

The blonde lowered his head, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

 

“Kids don’t have sex.” Gon murmured, bitterly. He was well aware he’d lost his childhood innocences with Killua a long time ago.

 

“That’s not true. If your brain hasn’t mentally matured then you’re still…”

 

“I’m still WHAT?! You’re only 4 years older than me, Kurapika!”

 

Kurapika’s gray eyes met Gon’s brown. The older omega having nothing but pity for friend. He took a long deep breath, “Little boy, you are pregnant.”

 

That 8 letter word hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt like he’d been verbally slapped. His omega had been uttering to him about weird changes in his body. “ _Alpha said, he would give us someone who will love us just as much as he does._ ” There was a heartwarming feeling behind it. “ _Killua’s gift.”_

 

He didn’t get that….Not really. Having kids wasn’t really that important to him.

 

Gon stuck his tongue out his mouth. “Just give me the freaking pregnancy test and we’ll see.”

 

Kurapika sighed and pushed Gon to the side. He reached down to use the dropper to place a small amount of urine onto the test stick. “The instructions say it takes about 10 minutes.”

 

“Well that’s dead. I was barely ready to wait 3 more minutes out here.” Gon rubbed his stomach. He turned away from his friend, heading towards the large steeple. “I’m going to go inside to eat some baked beans, mac n cheese, potatoes, chicken, collard greens, yellow rice.”

 

“What are you starving?” Kurapika motioned to the test, non-verbally stating, “ _You need to stay here, this is for your benefit!”_

 

Gon’s stomach growled loudly as his innocent eyes blinked endearingly at the blonde.

 

Kurapika grit his teeth, “We can’t just leave this here.”

 

“Aren’t ya going to stay out here with it?” Gon wrinkled his nose.

 

“IN THIS HEAT?” Kurapika wiped the sweat from his brow. “It’s a scorcher out here! Not to mention IM IN THIS DINOSAUR CO-”

 

“I should have known, I’d find you weirdos back here.” A lady in a pink dress, high heels and pink lipstick glared at them for afar. She was closer to the church parking lot, than in the backwoods. “You think it’s cool to run in the women's restroom and take stuff?”

 

“Shit.” Kurapika cussed, “I told you to hurry up, Gon.” He leaned the test against a tree.

 

Gon gave a nervous smile, “No, miss.” He backed up a bit to block her view of their little makeshift bathroom. “We didn’t take.”

 

“So what y’all doing back there?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

The lady took a few steps in the boy’s direction, “If I see a used pregnancy test, I’m calling the cops.”

 

Gon took off running before his brain could even decide if that was a rational decision. He figured he had to do _something_. The last thing he needed was jail even though he might have ‘ _accidentally_ ’ committed some crimes today.

 

Out the corner of his eye, he caught sight of an orange dinosaur waddling after him. The head was bouncing on and off to reveal blonde locks, as the stubby hands flailed aimlessly, and the tail wagged.

 

“GET BACK HERE!” The lady charged for a golf cart. She climbed in from the passenger side and slammed the keys into the emission as she slid over to grip the wheel. “I’M NOT LETTING YOU BRATS GET AWAY FOR THAT!” She slammed her foot on the pedal.

 

The smell of burnt rubber hit Gon’s nose as the muffled sound of Kurapika’s voice hit his ears. “Run! Gon! Run!”

 

 _Where was he supposed to be running?_ Gon looped around a few trees. His feet and legs doing all the quick work as his mind spun with questions about how he got in this situation.

 

The golf cart crushed anything in its path. The sounds of destruction put Gon in a state of paranoia, so he had to look back every few seconds.

 

“Watch out!” Gon shouted. But it was too late. It seemed like he’d been running late on a lot of things because it could never be enough…things were never enough, actions were never enough, and his all... _that would never suffice the world’s greed._

 

The dinosaur head turned left and right cluessly. Headlights blazed on the costume as the cart sped forward relentlessly.

 

A loud thud echoed in the air.

 

Gon let out a mortified scream, “MY GOD, KURAPIKA!” Panic consumed him, as he struggled to keep his head on straight. _The last time someone he cared about got hit they…_

 

His omega pleaded with him, “ _This is a golf cart not a train. A golf cart.”_

 

Gon couldn’t believe he just witnessed that lady brutally target Kurapika. It was like she viewed him as some ugly lawn decoration that needed to be destroyed.

 

The 20 year old laid helplessly on the ground. Short stubby arms struggled to lift him up. “What happened?” He groaned in a daze. He rolled around, kicking his legs.

 

Gon rushed to his aid. He nimbly tugged on the sweaty dirt T-Rex head. He _had to_ see Kurapika’s face. He _had to_ make sure Kurapika was alright. Everything looked blurry. _Why was everything so blurry? Was his mind blocking out the sight in fear that he’d see another face so brutally mangled like…_

 

Waves of blond locks fell over confused gray eyes.

 

Caramel hands trembled as they pulled the older omega into a hug. “This dinosaur costume just saved your life.” A wave of relief washed over him.

 

“What happened?” Kurapika mumbled, out in broken speech. He rubbed his head.

 

The lady in the golf cart switched gears, in the middle of a U-turn.

 

“You got hit by a golf cart!” Gon ushered out. He saw the golf cart speeding back towards them and unlike Kurapika he didn’t have a dinosaur costume to protect him and his aunt would kill him if he ruined his suit. He helped Kurapika to his feet, “Come on! Come on…” The man wasn’t heavier, so he dragged him while he ran.

 

The cart sounded louder than it was before as he pumped his legs harder. Each leap forward wasn’t enough for him to out run the craziness this time. He flinched and pressed his back up to a tree as it vehicle roared passed him.

 

The black haired boy wheezed as he inhaled the toxic smoke. He gasped for air, mumbling praises of not having to eat dirt.

 

He didn’t know where the lunatic woman was going and he did not care. Long as it was FAR FAR FAR away from them.

 

“Gon…” The body over his shoulder groaned, “Everything hurts.”

 

“Do you need to go to the doctor?” Gon reached in to grab his phone from Kurapika.

 

“No...help me inside.” Kurapika urged, as he struggled to stand. Pain shot up his spine and rattled through his bones. “Tell the event coordinator, I’m sorry, I can’t be the one in the dinosaur costume to play with the youth group.”

 

Gon bit his lip, “Because of me...I’m bad luck! Kurapika, you could be like Killua now! You almost d-“

 

“Don’t say it.” Kurapika sighed, knowing how hard it was for him. “Look, I’m really fine.” He sympathetically gazed at Gon. The boy grabbed him, touching his body to ensure he was really okay. He melted into his delicate touches, trying not to groan as a finger poked at a bruise. Stiffly, he planted a firm line on his lips, “Nothing is going to happen to me.”

 

Gon sniffled, his hands were shaking so much his phone almost fell to the ground. The action lit up the home screen notifications: **_Hospital (1), Killua (1), Aunty Mito (15)_ **. His eyes almost bugged out his skull as he saw the name of his…

 

The omega inside of him howled, “ _Alpha! Alpha! Our alpha is okay!_ ”

 

Gon let out a heart wrenching cry, “KURAPIKA!”

 

Kurapika staggered as he turned to Gon. His face was riddled in disparity and alarm. “Yes?”

 

“Killua is awake!” Gon exclaimed. Suddenly, the heat didn’t matter, the trouble they caused didn’t matter, the fact he might be pregnant didn’t matter.

 

They followed the trail of tire tracks back to their little area. Kurapika looked around for the cup as Gon quickly sent a series of texts to his aunt.

 

Kurapika frowned slightly after a few seconds, “The crazy woman snagged it.”

 

Gon peeked up from his phone, “Huh?”

 

“She took everything.”

 

Normally, this anticlimactic loss would bum Gon out. But not right now. Not with the newfound joy in his soul. “Okay! I didn’t need it anyway, right?” A cheerful grin bloomed on his face, “I’m fine. Killua’s back! Everything is fine!”

 

* * *

 

He sat all alone sat at the room's windowsill. His head laid against the cold metal that crisscrossed, creating many diamond patterns. Lazily, he rested his right arm on his bent knee while his other leg was stretched out. His left hand was loosely twined between the metal, as his alpha growled, “ _This is the closest thing to the outside world that we’re ever gonna get for a while.”_

 

The teenage boy was clad in sickly white-colored pants and a loose tank top. It made bruises on his pale skin stand out against the clothes. His white hair matched the rest of his attire as his sharp bangs hid his dull sapphire gems.

 

“Silent as the grave, he might as well be in.” A nurse whispered from outside the door.

 

It wasn’t his fault his brain was scrambled….. Nothing was right or in place.

 

He turned, hearing the metal door scrape against the cold, hard floor. The doctor that had been running test on him all day appeared and smiled sweetly at him. The man was a beta, named Dr. Leorio Paladiknight. Leorio was spunky enough to keep relentlessly trying to crack open his new patient’s shell. But there was a gentleness and caring touch within him.

 

The 16 year old turned his head back, losing attention to the doctor. Leorio was not the person, who he was watching the door for.

 

“ _Where is the smell?_ ” His alpha raged, “ _Where is that sweet smelling omega that came to comfort us in a coma? Why is he not coming today?_ ” The wolf was still hung up on one person.

 

His alpha wanted one person.

  
The doctor walked over the table that was littered with papers. He motioned to a small cleared area where a breakfast tray laid untouched.  "Are you not hungry? Even after all the test we ran..." Leorio waited a bit, hoping the boy would turn to face him. That never happened. “Honestly, Killua...if you don’t work with us. How can we accommodate you?”

 

This time Leorio received an answer. A pale middle finger was flipped up in his direction.

 

“Tch... Killua. No need for the disrespect.” The doctor clicked his pen. “Later, I’ll send a nurse by to get the tray.” He sighed, scribbling down some notes. “I get it’s your first day. But it’s my goal to heal and get you better. Please, understand this.”

 

“ _No! There was only one person who saved me. His name is Gon Freecs.”_ Killua’s alpha growled, baring his sharp teeth. He’d already bit a good number of people today when they forced him to take a physical.

 

Leorio spoke in a witty tone, “I know you still have all your memories, there was no sign of a concussion. You’re really just… It’s just your head Killua. A mental handicap. Suicidal thoughts and actions happen to the best of us.”

 

“ _Wrong again, ya old fool!_ ” His alpha sneered, “ _We are a Zoldyck. We are supposed to be flawless. We are supposed to be top quality. Thoughts like suicide shouldn’t affect us. We have something to live for!”_

 

“Here, we’re going to do our best to heal your body and soul. If you would start talking maybe we can set you up for speech therapy....” Leorio stopped writing. “Well, tomorrow you can see your treatment plan when your parents approve it.” He started to organize the mess of papers, neatly stacking them and placed them in the corner.

  
Killua’s scent got more hostile. His mind spun, ‘ _No parents… No. Hate..!’_ His alpha cut in barking, “ _NO! NO! THEY CAN FUCK OFF!”_ He shook his head like a panic stricken child who was lost.

 

“What?” Leorio grouched, “They’re your parents.” A passive look came on his face. “Are they not who you want to see?” He took note how Killua denied it vigorously. He pestered, “So who is it?”

 

Killua didn’t answer. He turned his head slightly to peek at the doctor, wondering if the man actually was concerned for him.

 

“I can’t allow a visitor without notice. It doesn’t help you’re biting and fighting nurses. Plus if it’s an omega it will also conflict with your rut.” The beta explained, “It’s against the rules for you to see an omega before getting you rut preventing shots. After the coma, there is no telling how your body might react in the presence of-” His words were cut off by Killua.

 

“He..m-mme. I..I!” Killua struggled to get the words out.

 

Leorio’s eyes widened. It was the first time he heard Killua talk.

 

“I..I...I.I..” Killua’s pale hand unclasped from the metal bars, as he used a finger to point at himself. “W-aaa.” His tongue felt weird in his mouth, as if it was alien. His brain couldn’t command his mouth to make the right sounds. “Teeeaaa.”

 

“ _No!”_ His alpha scolded, “ _Not tea… TO.”_ The wolf inside of him raged, “ _I WANT TO SEE GON!”_ It encouraged him, “ _SAY IT! I WANT TO SEE GON!”_

 

“I waaaa.” Killua babbled, “Waaa teaaa.” His mind was fucking out on him. It was like all his speech skills betrayed him. He never sounded like this before. Why was he sounding like this? There was a new lazy drawl in his words, when his lips moved it made stuff slow and incoherent.

 

“ _You sound like a baka!”_ His alpha was desperate and discouraged. “ _Alphas are strong and tough! You can’t even talk, correctly!”_ A heavy feeling filled his chest. It was like he was constricted….paralyzed and unable to move….These walls that were supposed to be protection, were only barriers. They didn't cure him. This was a prison. He was in prison they were forcing him here… making him talk weird.

 

Warm tears began to roll down Killua’s face. This couldn’t be him talking! He wasn't talking… Who was this? He felt like a stranger to himself. This wasn’t his voice. It wasn’t!

 

Desperation washed over Killua. He feverishly repeated, “I waa teeeeeea! I waa teaaaaaaahhh!” Each time it didn’t sound right, he restarted. It was like his mouth was broken… or his brain was broken. Something was not connecting the dots of basic phonics. _It scared him._ It drove him mad to the point of screeching at the top of his lungs—the _only_ word he could sob out, “GON! GON! GON! GON! GON! GON! GON!”

 

Leorio comforted him. “Okay. It’s okay, Killua..” He knew better than to try and touch the boy. “You’re completely safe. You’re at mental hospital. I am here to help you through this.” He knew that people having a panic attack will probably found it a lot harder to rationalize the fact that there’s no real reason to be panicking. _It was the sad truth._ He instructed, “Take a deep breath in for four seconds, then let it out for four seconds and repeat.”

 

Killua wheezed, with shortness in his breathes. He just kept on crying and screaming, “GON!” His lungs pushed out air, soon as it was sucked in. Every inch of his body focusing on doing something right. He had to say something right!

 

“Gon? Is that who you want to see?” Leorio asked gently.

 

The 16 year old nodded his head, “Gon. Gon. Gon. Gon.” He rocked back and forth, imaging his omega against his body.

 

_Caramel skin on pale skin._

 

This was it— _Gon._ His happy place. He wanted to be safe _inside_ his happy place.

 

Leorio scribbled down more notes, “Okay. I’ll see what I can do.” He raised the board for Killua to see he wrote the person’s name down.

 

Sky blue eyes knew black one's saw him, but not the burning feeling deep inside him. Deep down there was a need that all people shared, needing something to live for.

 

_Gon was Killua's something._

 

_Killua was Gon's everything._

 

So whatever this doctor was trying to pull, better not be keeping him away from Gon.

 

Killua’s alpha was ready to go rogue. “ _Kill him. We’ll kill him. If he lies about this.”_ He sniffed his wrist. “ _We need to protect…_ ” The smell of Gon barely lingered on him. But his wolf acknowledged a new piece of information now, “ _Our omega.”_

 

Gon had scented Killua.

 

It was rare for an omega to scent an alpha.

 

But it didn’t shock Killua at all. Gon had always been a rebel and spoke his mind. He ran his hand over the bite mark on his neck. It was times like these, he wondered what he did to ever get such a wonderful person like Gon to love a monster like him.

 

Leorio lowered the clipboard. “Alright.” He turned towards the door. “You can feel free to relax for the rest of the day.” A smile flashed on his face. “Well at least try to. I know this is a difficult adjustment.”

 

Killua’s body tensed up as his expression hardened. He avoided watching the doctor leave him and focused back on the world outside his window. _Gon was outside, somewhere…_ His left hand reached out to pull on the metal mesh as he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

The woman hastily fixed her nephew’s tie. “Gon! Sweet Jesus!” She fumbled with fabric, attempting to make him presentable. “When you asked me to go to the bathroom, I didn’t know that required going on a journey around the world.”

 

Gon smiled nervously, his foot tapped against the floor. “Aunt Mito, I got caught up doing things.” He wasn’t going to mention all the action he already had at 1:30 in the afternoon.

 

“You missed the rest of sermon.”

 

“I was doing THINGS.”

 

Mito smiled at him. A sincere sweet understanding smile. “Well.” She told him. There was some unanswered questions behind that word.

 

But she didn’t push it; Gon didn’t push it.

 

It was left unanswered.

 

“Thanks for umm...saving me a seat.” Gon mumbled softly as he scooped up some mac n cheese. The room was loaded full of people for the free lunch. He doubted that his aunt even heard him over the volume of voices. And he figured that was a good thing… his aunt and him weren’t exactly on the best of terms these days.

 

“I want you to meet someone, Gon. She is a youth counselor.” The woman furrowed her brow as she finished fixing him up. Despite the smile on her face, the disappointment was evident in her tone. “I think she can help with you coping with Killua.”

 

“I’m not coping. I’m thriving! Killua is alive.” At the words a smile came on Gon’s face. He could say it all day.

 

His omega celebrated, “ _Our alpha is alive! We did it! We really saved him!”_

 

Mito brushed a leaf from his shoulder, “I’m talking about what Killua tried to do.” She looked down at her long acrylic nails, the earrings she wore dipped like Gon’s mood.

 

‘ _Oh…’_ Gon tried really hard not to think about part… _how Killua tried to commit suicide._ Because his worst fear was that Killua had it planned and tried to tell him repeatedly.

 

The wolf in him whimpered, “ _Our alpha wouldn’t do that. He loves us.”_ The voice grew more somber, “ _He loves us so much he gave a gift to love us like he does.”_

 

“Because Killua probably didn’t think he would be there for me.” Gon scraped his plastic fork across the styrofoam plate. “He might have never scent marked me, because he didn’t want me to feel pain when he…” Angrily, he stabbed his fork into it. “Asshole. I hate h-”

 

“GON!” His aunt hissed at him. Her eyes darted upwards accusingly, “Please! Don’t embarrass me.”

 

Shamefully, he apologized, “Sorry.” His brown eyes flickered upwards to gaze at the rowdy crowd of people sitting down and standing in the food line. He wondered among all the suits and dresses, which was the counselor. His eyes wandered a bit before locking on a woman nearing the round table. It was a lady with _the same_ pink dress, _the same_ high heels and _the same_ pink lipstick from earlier.

 

His omega was rattled in confusion, “ _Why the fuck is she heading over here?”_

 

Gon shoved his face in his food. He began devouring his meal, like he had never made eye contact at all.

 

Mito sighed tiredly. She pushed around the little bit of food she had on her plate. “Act normal.” She whispered.

 

“ _Act normal? Is she crazy?”_

 

“Aunt Mito, there is a strange woman coming near us and my omega feels uncomfortable.” Gon babbled through a mouthful of food.

 

His aunt must have never heard or ignored him. “Gon.” She stood up with a warm smile on her face as she hugged the crazy golf cart lady. “This the counselor, Biscuit Krueger, I just told you about.”

 

Biscuit recognized Gon immediately. She slyly shot him a look reading, “ _You know you’re in trouble, right? I am about to snitch so hard. Your aunt and I are going to beat your ass and generations after you are going to FEEL the effects of it.”_

 

Gon almost choked. She was no counselor. She was a crazy golf cart murder.

 

“Oh!” Biscuit put her gloved hand to her mouth. “ _This_ is your nephew.”

 

Gon blinked rapidly. _This could not be happening. This could not be happening._

 

The woman released a strong overbearing scent to assert the fact that she was an alpha. She was in charge here. And that _this was definitely happening._

 

Her pink eyes went adorable and cutesy, “Bless his soul.” In comparison, to the brutal tone she used earlier, she had a tender voice. It sounded like a child or a really old woman. “You know I just saw him earlier…”

 

A wave of nausea washed over Gon. His ears felt like they were bleeding as he was forced to listen to a recap of earlier. His brown eyes felt like they were being stabbed repeatedly with daggers as he watched the disappointment slowly eat away at his aunt’s cheerful face.

 

His omega howled, “ _Nooooooooooooo!”_ It was like the wolf was providing internal monologue for what Gon wanted to be screaming.

 

“And oddly, I found this.” Biscuit reached in her pink pocketbook, to reveal a _positive_ pregnancy test. “In a Communion cup on the ground.” Her eyes met Gon’s deviously, “I’m not pointing fingers but it looks awfully like the one him and his partner in crime stole.”

 

Mito’s voice grew ticked off. “Gon! Why would you go into the girl’s restroom like a peeping Tom! Those stall walls are there a reason.” She grit her teeth, “And to cover it up and steal a free pregnancy test! Those are for people who actually need them. Just because they’re free does not mean you can…” She cut her eyes. “Look at me.” Gon timidly made eye contact as he read her lips. “DO NOT CREEP ON PEOPLE. I get you’re having withdrawals from you and Killua did. I don’t get this whole bonding thing, but...”

 

Tears built up in Gon’s eyes, “I don't creep! You can’t creep if you don’t think anyone is in the bathroom!” He stomped his foot. “But I never even went in the restroom! I got too caught up doing things!” That was the first lie. “All pregnancy test look the same! I don’t know how it got outside.” That was the second lie. “I went outside to help Kurapika because...” That was 3 lies in a ROW. He was on a roll covering up his tracks today.

 

Biscuit arched a brow, “Really? Sounds like there are a lot of holes in that story.” She popped her pink lips, “Maybe we can pull the cameras or…” A cunning look came on her face, “I’ll write down my version, you write down yours. But lower the redactions so you aunt can at least put our stories together to make sense.” There was unspoken hint at, “ _Guilty people use redactions to make themselves innocent._ ”

 

“I had to go out and help Kurapika because he got hit by her golf cart!” Gon complained, pulling up the dirt on her. He was going to show her who couldn’t tell a story! He pointed accusingly, “She hit him deliberately!”

 

Biscuit strolled over to put a hand on Gon’s shoulder, “How is your friend is he good?”

 

“Why are you asking? You hit him!”

 

“That was an accident, I left my glasses at home. I can’t see that good.” Biscuit whimpered. She pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes. “I didn’t mean no harm. My eyes just ain’t what they used to be in my youth…”

 

Mito rubbed Biscuit’s back comfortingly and shot a mean look at Gon.

 

Biscuit shook her head, “I just wanted to return a perfectly good pregnancy test to someone who really needed it.”

 

“Oh my gosh!” Gon felt like he was on a stupid reality tv episode. “Yes you did! I saw you target him specifically!”

 

“Really?” Biscuit sniffled, “I thought you said you came outside to help Kurapika. How did you see my accident if you were doing stuff?”

 

Gon opened his mouth, ready to tell another lie, and then closed it, when he saw his aunt make the same tragic look she did when she told him that Killua had… All his words got caught in his throat as he sat there. Tearful brown eyes gazed between the two women.

 

“ _Not fair! Not fair! This is double teamed!”_ His omega complained, in disbelief.

 

Mito sank defeatedly in her seat. “Gon…” Her lip quivered, “How can I help you when....?” She failed to go any further than that. Her face sank in her hands, “You went in the girls bathroom to steal a pregnancy test didn’t you?” She already knew Gon was Killua’s little play whore. She, as the adult, blamed herself for letting Gon become Killua’s whore.

 

“Yes,” Gon spoke barely above a whisper.

 

Biscuit sat down beside him. “So I’m correct?” She placed the positive pregnancy test on the table. “This is yours?”

 

“That’s none of your business!” Gon snapped at her. He grabbed the test about to throw it in the trash.

 

Mito grabbed his wrist firmly, “But it’s _my_ business, Gon!” Everyone had their eyes glued to their table now. “Where do you think they are going to sleep when they’re born?” Her face filled with concern, “On the roof?”

 

“I...it..” Gon looked at her blankly, “Don’t worry about it. This..” He scoffed, handing her the test. “I don’t even want…”

 

His omega snarled, “ _Don’t say that!”_

 

“It’s not mine, okay?” Gon felt judging eyes fall on his plate and his belly. But the ones that hurt the most were Kurapika’s gray ones. He could still hear his words from earlier, “ _Little boy, you are pregnant.”_ How dare Kurapika be so lowdown and dirty enough to fall in the same boat with Biscuit and Aunt Mito! Why was everyone he trusted turning their back on him? He stood up and grit his teeth, “I’m just a little boy, going through a growth spurt and teenage hormones are making me stupid and emotional!” He stomped away from the table.

 

“Gon!” His aunt called after him, as he exited the area.

 

The 16 year old didn’t stop until he climbed up the staircase and reached the main lobby. The ground floor was empty beside a few people in the sanctuary.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “ _We don’t need them. We just need our alpha! Killua...all we need is him."_ His omega huffed.

 

The boy’s black hair bounced as he nodded. When the world turned it's back on him, there was one person who he could depend on. He pulled his phone out his pocket to finally read his other messages.

 

**Hospital (8:30 am): Good news, Killua Zoldyck regained consciousness! Please stop by to claim any valuables.**

 

This was no good. It was just a stupid edited automated text that went out to everyone’s phone who visited Killua. Gon wanted the good stuff. He wanted to hear from his boyfriend himself.

 

**Killua (10:08 am): Stupid whore, how dare you fuck with my little brother. You made him try to commit suicide. Texting him about how it’s worth it and shit. Everyone in the family read your messages and saw your nudes. I bet you spread your legs for every millionaire. How about you go kill yourself? You diseased pussy! :) We moved Kil far away from you. You’re never seeing him again, so I hope you had “fun playing” together. He doesn’t need a mate and needs to focus on preparing to inherit the Zoldyck company.**

 

Gon’s jaw hit the floor. He just got Killua back! Killua...was _his…_ ! This must be a mistake! Killua’s family could not hate him _that_ much. He saved Killua’s life! He…well, he did yell at Killua’s mother, but that was because she was being an asshole.

 

Frantically, he mashed the call button. The voice on the other send said, “The number you are trying to call is not reachable.”

 

They better not have disconnected Killua’s phone! This was the only way he could contact… His knees grew weak as he slowly sank to the ground. Desperate cries echoed through the cathedral, “KILLUA!” Gon stared blankly at his phone screen. _Were these assholes trying to start problems?_ Because he was about to give them what they asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what else to put. I was high at 3am writing this, I edited it while I was low on sleep, and my computer died on me. Thanks for reading lovely people! I have only 5 chapters planned because my rambling can only stretch to so much plot. Ah, hope you enjoy this crazy story. Yell at me at my [ tumblr](https://sunshine-boruto.tumblr.com/) Sending lots of love/support.~Mel❤️


	2. Was your love for real? Is our love really true? You taught me that love is not the answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At ten years old, another popsicle served with barbecue ribs and fries was enough to shut up all his worries and complaints. He just sniffled silently accepting that this was something he had to live with for the rest of his life. Being an omega wasn’t bad—but this ‘have a kid’ thing was a mystery to him.
> 
> Nobody ever told him how he could get pregnant.

Dull brown eyes glared maliciously as powerful fist hammered the punching bag relentlessly. “I’m not pregnant.” A fist slammed for each word. Chains creaked as the heavy bag swayed back and forth, absorbing the blows.

 

He cut his eyes— imagining the bag was Killua’s parents and he was beating their faces in. They would eat his fucking fist. _Assholes._ He couldn’t stand assholes like them. Or the asshole who sent him that text.

 

A shy knock came on his bedroom door. “Gon?”

 

Gon grit his teeth, “Yes, Aunt Mito.” He stopped pounding out his hatred. “What do ya want?”

 

“I...I made dinner.” Mito whispered against the door. She sounded nervous and she had every right to be. For the past three days, Gon came home from school and locked himself in his room. _Punching away._

 

His omega suggested, “ _Yes…Food good._ ” As if it was the solution to a problem…Nothing could fix his problems.

 

There were just some things in the world that were permanent. A stain on one's life that could never be washed away, until humanity created something useful like a time machine. For example, Death. Death was permanent. Breathing. While someone was alive, they had to breathe if people don’t breathe they will face death.

 

Strangely, Gon felt like he hadn’t been breathing. He felt like he was holding his breath, as time flew by and people were changing, things were changing. But he was trapped. His heart was ensnared by Killua, leaving him longing to discover if there had ever been any dedication.

 

He cussed, “Damn!” He delivered a mean punch to the bag. “Killua! I’m going to find you and save you. I’m going to..” Why was Gon kidding himself? He had 3 days to look for Killua, and he’d done nothing but be self-conscious about his body.

 

He stole a look at himself in the mirror: toned arms, abs, thick thighs and calves.

 

His wolf recalled, “ _Our alpha would praise us for this. He’d ask to borrow our body. He would tell us, we were so pretty._ ” Gon could almost hear and feel Killua against his neck whispering, “ _Your body is too pretty to give back. Just too damn pretty._ ”

 

His black locks blew back as a slight breeze from his ceiling fan wrapped around his body. “I have to make sure when Killua sees me, he still recognizes me. I can’t change too much. I need to stay pretty.”

 

“Gon.” Mito said this time with a bit more authority, “I made dinner.”

 

Gon opened his room door, to tower over his aunt. His brown hollow eyes had to looked down at her, “Not hungry.” His stomach growled loudly in defiance of his statement.

 

A flash of hurt passed over his aunt’s face, as she turned away in shame. The pitiful brown gaze was too much for her. Gon _knew_ this. He knew the lady was ashamed of letting him run around like this.

 

Good.

 

She should blame herself, too.

 

He wanted his aunt to look at him and _feel_ the same guilt he felt.

 

The woman’s bottom lip trembled, as she struggled to gaze forward. She was in pain over what to say. The look on her face read, “ _Don’t be like this. You’ll die, Gon. But not just you, your kid too. You need to eat.”_ But she would never say it aloud. Just like she would never force Gon to actually eat something.

 

She turned away like a pathetic coward. “I just...don’t like you going on with this fighting violence.”

 

“You just don’t like it because Ging got me the punching bag as a birthday gift.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

Gon raised a daunt brow, “It’s not?”

 

The tray of food trembled in Mito’s hand as she walked away from him. “I’ll leave this on the table for you.”

 

“Go ahead and throw it out.” Gon said bitterly. “Haven’t you noticed? I’m on a diet of one Gusher pack a day.”

 

“Why fruit snacks?”

 

“I like when they explode in my mouth like I’m taking Killua’s cum shots.”

 

“GON FRE-“

 

Gon tried to clarify, “I’m jok-!”

 

Mito paused, turning to face him slightly. “WE DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT IN THlS H-“

 

“Household!” The boy finished her statement. “I know! It was a dumb joke.”

 

“That’s not funny.” She shamed him, with a harsh look. “You know... I worry about you, I really do. You run around here, talking and acting like there is no such thing as consequences.”

 

“I know. I know they exist!” Gon’s mind drifted over to think about Killua. He sighed, “It’s just easier to react in the moment.”

 

“In the moment you were compelled to say…” Mito blinked rapidly, “Look, Gon this whole mating thing is over my head. So if it makes you crave…”

 

“No, it has nothing to do with that!” Gon insisted, “I screwed up cracked a bad joke, no big deal.” He didn’t understand why people had to always make others feel bad when they mess up. 

 

“I don’t like you talking like that.” Mito said stern lipped. “Don’t say stuff like that again. Next time you do, the boxing set goes.”

 

“I understand.” Gon flexed his arm muscles. “I’ll reduce the rambling until I get my abs back tight.”

 

“That’s not how it…” She shook her head. A loss of words came over as her brain struggled to put this simply, “Come on, Gon! When you first presented we talked about this. You can’t really be _that_ oblivious.”

 

Gon presented at ten years old. He remembered it was during the summer before fifth grade: Video games, popsicles, barbecues, pool parties, and _heat_ . So much heat. He sat on a curb playing his Nintendo DSI, sucking on a watermelon flavored popsicle. There were delightful shouts and splashes from the other kids playing in the pool behind him, the smell of meat grilling tickled his nose. He didn’t think much about the hot flashes, cramps or light headedness. He figured the heat just made people crazy and made them sweat a lot, even down _there._

 

It wasn’t until Ging found him, that Gon actually freaked out. He wasn’t sure what Ging said or did that made him cry, but he fell apart hysterically. He cried at the top of his lungs, “Aunty Mito!” A huge scene was created by his aunt and his dad trying to calm him down.

 

So it was very _possible_ , Mito did try to talk about this. Mito could have said, “ _It’s all okay, Gon. You’re not dying. Your body is changing to prepare for a baby.”_ She probably rubbed his back. “ _That’s the amazing thing about being a male omega. When you get older you’ll be able to have a kid of your own._ ”

 

Gon was pretty sure he was too horrified with the false information Ging pumped into his brain to be paying attention to anyone else. All he could obtain was, _“Not dying”_ and “ _Omega.”_ At ten years old, another popsicle served with barbecue ribs and fries was enough to shut up all his worries and complaints. He just sniffled silently accepting that this was something he had to live with for the rest of his life. Being an omega wasn’t bad—but this _‘have a kid’_ thing was a mystery to him.

 

Nobody ever told him _how_ he could get pregnant.

 

“If I don’t eat, can’t gain weight.” Gon pointed to his stomach. The sweat all over his body made the tank top stick tightly to caramel skin. “Abs! I have abs Aunt Mito!”

 

“Yes, you have abs.” Mito responded. She was nice enough to not be like Kurapika and point out the swelling of Gon’s midsection.

 

Gon grinned, “So I need to keep working out.” He rashly poked at the bulge. The skin was firm, unlike regular fat. “This has to go.”

 

The woman let out a little gasp in surprise, the tray fell from her hand. She uttered, “Why...would..oh, Gon!” She wore a somber expression, “ _Are you ever going to visit the doctor?”_

 

“What!?” Gon ignored his aunt’s silent pleads to lay off. “Prom is coming up Friday!” That was it. There was the truth— _Gon was really taking a pregnancy test, because prom was coming up and_ _Kurapika said something about "_ _moral obligations" or whatever the fuck that meant._

 

“Prom?” Mito gawked. “I know we picked out your tuxedo and got tickets but that was before…” She grew silent as she looked at the cheerful expression on Gon’s face. She couldn’t bring herself to crush his spirits. He’d been waiting so long for this…he was still in his youth. He wanted to have fun and party.

 

“Yup.” Gon agreed, “It’s going to be so awesome!” The grin on his face grew. He pulled out his phone, to show Mito a picture of the prom tickets he posted on Instagram. “Read the comments! Everyone is so hype.”

 

Gon was still a 16 year old kid. Who only thought about 16 year old things. Which made him very far from being ready to take care of himself, let alone a baby.

 

“Maybe you should see Biscuit again.” Mito mumbled, “She did good bringing out the truth.”

 

His omega was not pleased by this declaration, “ _But sometimes you have to lie because you’re not ready to accept things yet. Acceptance is acknowledging something’s existence.”_

 

“I don’t like her.” Gon retorted, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He stepped out of his room. “I’m not emotionally ready to interact with her.” He picked up an apple and a sandwich Mito made for him and placed it back on the tray. “I need this so-called-fighting-violence time to gather my thoughts about Killua and how he would feel about this.” He handed the tray back to her. “Okay?”

 

Mito took it, “I just....” She looked at the bottle of water by her feet. “Do you want to go by Killua’s house? If we’re going to search for him, there would be a good place to start.”

 

Okay, so she really really _really_ wanted him to stop punching.

 

“Yes!” Gon conceded a bit. “If we go to his house and he’s there maybe I can...” His voice trailed off, as hope illuminated in brown orbs.

 

Mito sighed in relief, “We’ll leave in a few minutes.” She gave Gon a quick once over, “And please, be careful of your baby bump.”

 

His omega was quick to hum, “ _We promise, We'll be careful.”_

 

Gon didn’t say anything. That would be a verbal confession. He picked up the water and unscrewed the cap. He chugged all of it. The cold water ran down his throat, soothing him from the tense stress of his muscles.

 

“Gon?” Mito flashed him a nervous look, “Okay?”

 

Gon shrugged and retreated back to his room. He left the door open just a crack, if his aunt wanted to peek in. This was good. They were talking better now. _Trust._

 

* * *

 

It would be easier if the accident just left scars. Even if the scars didn’t disappear, it would have been better than this.

 

That was the crazy part— _this_ was what hurt. The fact he born with the babble…it was like he was like was a little kid again.

 

_Killua Zoldyck, a little kid again?_

 

“Alright now, Killua.” The blond haired lady smiled at him. “We’re completely alone in here, no cameras or audio recordings.” She tapped her pen on the notepad in her hand. “Everything said in counseling stays between us and is completely confidential.”

 

The ends of Killua’s lips screwed downwards. He had begged not to come here. He had struggled with everyone who persistently dragged him out his room.

 

His alpha was too prideful for this. “ _Zoldycks don't have problems._ _There is nothing to talk about.”_

 

“Don’t look so down, Killua.” The woman reached in her purse and pulled out a lollipop. A few business cards fell in the process:

 

**_Dr. Biscuit Krueger_ **

“ ** _Tell me the deepest stuff, you wouldn’t even tell Jesus.”_ **

 

Biscuit handed the lollipop to him. “Here.” She smiled brighter.

 

She was treating Killua like a little kid. A little kid who had just lost his mother in a shopping center and was helplessly in tears.

 

Killua stared at the lollipop that was forced into his hand. His sky blue eyes carefully inspected it. This candy was _sweet._ It was sweet, pretty and delicious just like his…

 

He dropped the candy to the floor and stomped on it. Why wasn’t he able to see his sweetheart yet?

 

Biscuit blinked, her eyebrows arched. “Now, Killua. You can use your _words.”_ She sat back in her chair. “Put your days in speech therapy to good use.” Her chin jutted as if she was ready for him to grovel to his knees and beg for forgiveness.

 

Killua’s eyes widened slightly. She knew about his speech therapy…  _His babbling!?_ Who told…? He stole a glance at his file on her side table.

 

His alpha growled, “ _This Leorio guy…Has some REAL explaining to do.”_ He didn’t appreciate everyone knowing about his shit.

 

“We’re all here to help you.” Biscuit’s mouth was moving with more psychobabble.

 

Killua just stopped listening after the ‘ _help’_ bullshit. He’d been here for 4 days— almost a week. He still had the speech ability of a 2 year old. This whole mental hospital thing was not for him. All these drugs and shots they pumped into his system, was driving him mad.

 

The 16 year old stood up and walked to the door. He turned the knob— _locked._

 

Damn, smartasses.

 

Biscuit appeared behind him. She was short in comparison to the muscular alpha. “Killua,” Even with her size, her age reflected more in her wisdom. “I’d appreciate if you would stay for the whole session.” Her voice was still very soft. It was like she was coaching, “ _Come here, little one. Come with me. We’ll find your parents.”_

 

Only Killua wasn’t missing his parents, he was missing his head. Something wasn’t right with his brain so he lost it, and something wasn’t right about the pills the doctors forced upon him, yet he popped them.

 

Blue eyes cut to the floor, as he dragged his feet. He slumped in his seat, the soft cushions sinking under his weight.

 

He figured this must have been the easiest money she ever made. She probably liked working with mentally impaired children. People like him who didn’t talk or _couldn’t_ talk were probably her favorite clients. She just had to stare at them with big eyes to drill them into submission.

 

“ _Well she can take her fake shit somewhere else.”_  His alpha growled.

 

“I assume you don’t feel comfortable talking.” Biscuit placed the notepad in his lap along with the pen. “Use this.”

 

Killua shrugged, carelessly. He rolled his blue eyes skywards. “ _Don’t assume. You know how assume is spelled? Ass-u-me. That makes you being an ass towards me. So don’t say shit.”_

 

“Want to share about something? You seemed slightly troubled when I brought up your speech therapy.”

 

Killua’s face wrinkled, “ _Of course I was troubled! You legit just called me out on-“_

 

“Insecurities are normal.” Biscuit reaffirmed. “Especially the transition from once being able to do a simple task to suddenly have a meltdown, when said simple task occurs.” She was being so careful with her words. Almost like a babysitter watching a newborn and trying not to make so much noise. “ _Don’t cry. It’s okay. Everything is fine. You’re fine.”_

 

“Baka! Y-you.” Killua quipped, “D-oou.” He inhaled sharply, “Do. Nut.” _Shit. He meant to say “not.”_ He restarted, “Do nut. Nut…” Rearranging his mouth he shaped an _‘O’_ to get the sound right. “Ooh. Treeees baby.”

 

The wolf inside him was making him regret ever even trying to open his mouth. “ _Baka!_   _You do not have to treat me like a baby.”_ He stated.

 

Everything sounded so right, but his tongue was refusing to…! Frustration flooded him as he opened up the notebook.

 

He wrote in caps: **BAKA! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE A BABY.**

 

Biscuit didn’t even get offended at the insult. Joy flashed in her eyes to finally be making progress. “Okay!” She buzzed, “Let’s work on treating each other with respect and trust.”

 

Killua took up a whole page to write two letters: **NO!**

 

The joy in her wavered slightly, “Killua… you know who you remind me of?”

 

Killua glared at her.

 

“I met a teenager at my church, he was stubborn just like you. He liked to handle stuff himself. He has trouble accepting the truth of a situation.” Biscuit sighed, “He wanted to withhold some very vital life changing information. When the truth finally came out, his guardian was very concerned for him but it justified his past actions.”

 

Okay, so Killua didn’t have problems deep like that guy. He was sure any feelings he had weren’t life changing or anything. So he guessed that was something to be thankful for.

 

The lady began to get more concerned, “The point is you shouldn’t keep things to yourself. Even if you think that it’s nothing, its something important, because no emotion is unimportant.”

 

Killua scribbled: **Love.**

 

Biscuit raised an eyebrow, “Love is unimportant?”

 

**Love is an image but it doesn’t really evaluate anything.**

 

“Evaluate? Well it adds up to a lot of things. It’s a matter of how emotions react with each other.”

 

**My emotions don’t. They are wired to do certain things just like my brain. It’s all supposed to work together. But it doesn’t anymore.**

 

“Well as you’re coming of age where hormones are doing more to your body….emotions will mature as you do. Your head will come together and you’ll find out what you want.”

 

Killua shook his head. He blurted, “I..I kn-ooow what I wananaannaa.” He stuttered a bit at the end. But he wasn’t about to let somebody tell him what _he wanted._

 

“Yes, but wants change.”

 

“ _Gon does not change.”_ His alpha mumbled, “ _He’s the only constant thing in our crazy fucked up life. He is our clarity and understanding._ ”

 

_Gon was constant, because the sun always rose in the morning._

 

“Everyone changes.” Biscuit elaborated, she motioned to the flower by the windowsill. “That started out as a seed then it blooms, to make something pretty.”

 

Killua shook his head. Not everyone could change. Gon couldn’t change! Gon was already so pretty. He was perfectly imperfect. If Gon changed… Killua didn’t know if he could handle that.

 

_The sun wasn’t like moon. It didn’t change easily. The moon had different forms, depending on the night. But the sun always was round and bright._

 

“You know someone who doesn’t change, Killua?”

 

Killua glared at her, that's none of Biscuit’s business. She already knew too much about him.

 

“Even your relationship with your omega changed. You have a better connection now.”

 

Killua stiffened, placing his hand over his mating mark. He supposed that _did_ change. But not Gon. Just their relationship….but it felt so weird… he always had a thing for Gon.

 

“Oh!” Biscuit nodded happily. She was elated to get Killua to open up more. “So when people change. The same change you’re going through, it helps them grow. It might make them feel out of place during this time, but in the end it’s worth it. Just like emotions such as love,” She patted Killua’s fluffy white hair, “If you can’t trust your brain, trust your heart.”

 

Killua blinked, as the idea sank into his brain. “ _Gon…”_ His heart fluttered as his alpha hummed, “ _Think of Gon. Holding Gon’s hand. Kissing Gon. Cuddling during a thunderstorm with Gon.”_ Everything came back to Gon. He was the center of Killua’s universe.

 

He wrote down: **My omega.** His words got desperate: **reallygoodheisreallyniceunderstandingand**

 

“You shouldn’t pin all your stability on one person.” Biscuit warned, “That is what got you here in the first place, Killua.” There was an unspoken hint of ‘ _suicide is not the answer.’_

 

Killua did not need that reminder about the whole train incident. Mentally, he was still trying to unravel why he did it as well. But he hated when people were like, “ _It’s never that deep to kill yourself.”_ What did they know about him? What did anybody know what he put up with on a daily basis? Killing might not be the _only_ answer, but it’s one.

 

She pierced her lips, “You have independence and like to think for yourself. A good will is always positive. But did you ever consider what drove you act?”

 

Killua wrote: **Parents.**

 

He got automatically pissed with the word. Regret bubbled up in soul, as his pits started to sweat.

 

It was just there on the same page where he wrote: **My omega.** He shouldn’t have put Gon next to his parents. Gon deserved better than… Gon’s happy memories shouldn’t get mixed up in his toxic childhood. He didn’t like to be reminded of…  

 

Hostility filled him as he growled lowly, ripping out the sheet. He crushed the paper, balling it up like he did all his emotions and feelings. He tossed it to the floor and stomped on it harder than he did the candy. His foot pounded harshly on the paper— _destroy it._

 

He hated this.

 

He kept making stupid mistakes!

 

His white locks covered his troubled blue eyes as they stared at the candy on the floor. Why wasn’t his sweetheart here to sweet talk him out this?

 

Biscuit let out an unsettling hum, “It seems like you have a lot of rage.” She seemed uneasy, “My goal is for you to discover where it leaks from, then heal that crack.”

 

Killua didn’t blame her sudden display of fear. People tended to do that. They were really nice until discovering he was tall mass of rage. _That’s when they freaked._

 

The same thing happened when he first presented. He sat in sixth grade math class having a piss off moment about a stupid test. Everyone darted out of their desk, as he flipped them, launching stuff across the room. He was so infuriated. He would be whipped because he didn’t understand fucking numbers. All his classmates scattered like ants, well all but one.

 

Killua wouldn’t forget the annoying laughter that filled his ears, the tender touch, the gleam of brown orbs, the glow of caramel skin. The omega giggled, “ _You’re wild! I made the same failing grade. Throw a couple of chairs for me too! But aim at that kid’s head. I don’t like him…He’s a real asshole._ ” He didn’t know what came over him but he busted that random asshole with a chair. The omega ate that shit up—his lovely smile made Killua hear his alpha for the first time.

 

His alpha murmured, “ _Him. We want him to have our baby._ ” At twelve years old, Killua agreed with his wolf without hesitation. He knew all about babies. Illumi told him, “ _pretty babies come from two people making love each other.”_

 

_Killua craved for Gon to love him very much._

 

Biscuit clicked her tongue, “Are you mad at your parents for creating you?”

 

Killua grit his teeth. **I think my mom has a lot of kids, because she likes babies. They’re sweet when they’re little, but as they grew she lost interest. She didn’t care anymore, because we weren’t pretty.**

 

“Yes. So do you think you and your siblings have a good relationship?”

 

**No. I only like my little sister and brother. My other two brothers piss me off.**

 

“You think this is from a lack of parenting?”

 

**My mom tolerates us. She get pissed when we don’t obey. So she likes my brothers the most because they listen, that makes up for the lack of prettiness. But she also likes me because she wants me to take over the company.**

 

“So your parents have high hope for you. That’s good. It proves they care about you enough to put you here. It means they still see your potential.”

 

Killua didn’t think that why. He scribbled: **People shouldn’t have kids if they’re not ready to be parents. That just makes them assholes. They don’t care about their kids and are too focused on work. So the kids get raised all fucked up.**

 

Biscuit sighed, “Unfortunately lots of people make mistakes.” She closed her eyes, “and some people don’t catch mistakes in time. Laws aren’t very lenient on certain things. So they end up wi-“

 

Killua pointed at the paper: **Bad parents are assholes. No excuse.**

 

“That’s right.” Biscuit agreed, her mind seemed elsewhere.

 

The room fell silent.

 

The 16 year old alpha looked at her, until the older alpha finally opened her eyes. Soon as they made eye contact, blue eyes cut away.

 

Biscuit’s pink eyes became soft. “You’re a smart boy.” She smiled at him, then glanced at the clock. “Next session, I hope we can talk more about love. You’re getting around the age where you do more thinking from your dick than your brain.”

 

“Escwuume?” Killua was well aware how broken the word sounded, but he couldn’t stop it from slipping out his mouth. “ _Excuse me? I’m doing what?”_

 

“Teenagers think with their hormones. Too young to separate what they want from what’s actually good for them. It leads to accidents.” Biscuit sighed. “In your case, you’re afraid to love people too much because you’ll think they’ll change.”

 

Was she still saying accidents as in kids?

 

His alpha grouched, “ _We don’t mistakes. We do what we want and what we say.”_ He paused as if considering how it could really be the teenage hormones making him think and say things. But then…..how could he separate love from all his other emotions? How could he separate Gon from all his other emotions? Was that why he never claimed Gon? “ _Are we afraid of loving our omega_ ? _Is that why we let him down? ”_

 

“I really hope you can meet the teen, I told you about.” Biscuit grinned, “You’d get along nicely.” She tapped her chin. “I can tell him to come by.” A new thought washed over her face. “Oh, but...only if he wants to. I’ll ask him if he’s up to seeing anybody in the next months.”

 

There was no way Killua planned to stay more than _one_ month in this nut house.

 

Killua wrote: **What’s his name?**

 

The lady stood up and smoothed her dress. “Gon.”

 

Killua’s jaw slacked downwards as his wolf freaked. _Gon was going through a life changing event!?_ The boy’s leg began to bounce anxiously.

 

 _“That couldn’t be right! It has to be another Gon!”_ His wolf quickly insisted, “ _Our mate is safe. Nothing is wrong with him. He can’t change! Omega wouldn’t ever hurt us like that. He can’t...he loves us. He’s ensnared by us. We’re in this together.”_

 

As much as Killua wanted to believe that, Gon was outside. Outside in another world, separate from his own. They had always been like this…so close, yet so far away from each other.

 

 _It was amazing how you could know someone for years and not really know them_.

 

* * *

 

The gleam of light on the huge golden **Z** of the mansion’s gate was almost blinding. Gon squinted as he stepped out of the car. His worried brown eyes looked at his aunt, “Hold on, you can’t just…” His stomach roared in complaint of not being properly fed yet.

 

Mito knocked on the metal service door. “We want inside the gates please!” Her knocks turned into a bang after a few minutes, “HEY! EXCUSE ME!”

 

“Aunt Mito!” Gon ushered out, his heart pounding rapidly. Out of all the shy reactions his aunt had given earlier, he did not suspect her to react like _this._ “I have anot-”

 

“What?” Mito snapped, her voice getting louder. “YOU WANTED TO COME HERE!” She grit her teeth, as the metal door slowly creaked open.

 

An old man peeked out, “We’re not taking visitors right now.” He motioned to a stack of pamphlets outside the little toll booth he was in. “The mansion has tours on the dates listed. Please schedule ahead of time.”

 

The door was about to close, but Gon jammed his foot between it. “Wait!” He pleaded, “We’re not here for a tour.”

 

The old man looked at the omega questioningly.

 

So many words flooded Gon’s brain at once: _Killua is awake now. I claimed him. I might be freaking pregnant! I need answers! Killua…_ The 16 year old stood there with his foot wedged between the door, looking down at the old man for so long, he grew suspect.

 

“I’m going to have to call security. If you don’t lea-”

 

“Wait! I’m Killua’s…” Gon caught his tongue. Killua’s parents would have definitely told the gatekeeper not to let him in. He had to think of something cunning and clever. “Personal Maid!” His knees buckled and shoulders shook. He pointed at his aunt, “Her, too. She is umm...a helper of mine.”

 

His omega growled, “ _Why the fuck did you just demote us? We’re Killua’s mate.”_

 

“Let’s see…” The old man smacked his lips together, “Killua...Zoldyck. Huh.” He seemed to be slowly registering Gon’s words. “Oh you mean, _The_ Killua Zoldyck. Young Master Killua.”

 

“ _My Killua Zoldyck.”_ His omega growled, possessively. “ _My alpha. My Killua.”_

 

A smile flashed on Gon’s face. He was briskly silencing the angry wolf howling inside him. Strangely, the wolf was getting more and more stressed out over that title.

 

The old man sighed, “Well, kid.” The way he said, “ _k_ _id_ ” was a classic fake sweetness.

 

It made Gon’s breath hitch. He pulled out his phone, texting: **Kurapika, please. I need you to talk me out of doing something really stupid.**

 

The man smacked his lips once more. “Master Killua hasn’t been well these days. I’m wouldn’t be surprised to discover they got him a maid.” He picked up a phone. “But security tops reason, so I’m going to have to call in permission.“

 

“What?” Gon squeaked. Which was just great...the second should be confident, he sounded like he needed a condom from his mouth.

 

Mito gave him a phony smile and a nod. “Oh no. Understandable.” She rambled, “Killua tried to commit suicide so it’s only normal.” She wasn’t a very good liar. Gon could tell from how she said it like such a smartass. “He wasn’t quite pieced together yet, so his parents took h-”

 

The old man silenced her, “Phone.”

 

Gon hated the way he smacked his lips as he talked. It was something sassy about all that lip movement. As if he was telling him off: “ _Run along now. I’m not paid by the Zoldyck family to get rid of imposters for nothing. Unless you can cough up more cash, you got to go.”_

 

The black haired boy sighed, as his shoulders sagged. “I see.” He said softly, removing his foot from the door. He looked down to check his phone.

 

Still no answer.

 

He sent another message: **If you don’t answer in another minute. I’m bout to do it.**

 

Mito stared at him harshly. She had the expression of a mob boss, ready to start to popping off shots. “Why the heck did you do that?”

 

“Trust me, he is doing us a favor by not calling the butlers.” Gon darted his eyes to the side to note the security cameras. _Wait..what the fuck? Did the world just do a 180 degree turn?_ He blinked his eyes rapidly. Did the cameras move from the gates to the ground? Or did he move from the..? He wobbled a bit, before regaining focus.

 

“Well I’m not going to stand around an-”

 

“Aunt Mito you might be the worst liar ever, so just don’t even try.”

 

“I am trying this for you.” Mito was always like that. She did the most embarrassing things for him. Which is why he couldn’t be shocked she was going to the ends of the earth to help him.

 

Gon checked his phone.

 

**Kurapika (3:57): Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.**

 

Brown eyes blinked rapidly. _Wow that message was probably supposed to be inspirational, but it wasn’t worth shit after what they did on Sunday._

 

He responded: **BRING bail money.**

 

Gon walked away from the main entrance, searching for the weakest part in the fence.

 

Mito put her hands on her hip as she followed from behind. “I am going to make Killua’s parents take responsibility. They can’t run from this or what their son did to you.”

 

“Okay.” Gon mumbled, “You can try to talk sense into his parents after I save Killua.” He moved around, until his hands found something steady to grip onto. His hands clenched around the bars, as he used his upper body strength to lift his feet off the ground.

 

The woman lost her marbles. “Gon, get down from there! You haven’t eaten in 3 days! You’re not thinking right!” She was getting frazzled because she was witnessing her own nephew disobey. It really wasn’t her fault. The wolf inside of her was driving her to do this. Her omega had lost a child before so naturally it made her anxious when she thought Gon might hurt himself.

 

“I take this way all the time,” Gon lied, climbing higher. “There is a path to the mansion after you clear the gates.” The sweat made his grip slip a little, so he pressed his feet on the fence for extra support.

 

“YOU ILLEGALLY TRESPASS ON THEIR PROPERTY?” Mito sounded like she was about to have a heart attack. “You STOP THAT! YOU CAN’T JUST!”

 

She was yelling nonsense again.

 

Or was he just hearing nonsense?

 

Everything was starting to sound muffled.

 

Did he hear a lawn mower?

 

It must be the heat. The heat makes everyone crazy.

 

Gon paused at the top of the fence. The smell of distress coming off Mito, made him nervous. He really didn’t think he was doing anything wrong. He poked his stomach, taking note of the tiny swirl of movement under his skin. “We’ll be fine...”

 

“Don’t poke your baby like that Gon!” Mito whimpered in disbelief, “Gosh! We just talked about you being careful earlier! Then you go and climb this fucking fence.” Oh….. she used the ‘ _F_ \- _word_ ’ she was really boiled now.

 

Gon swung his body over to the other side. “I’ll be back with Killua. Wait for us.” He eyeballed a large tree to leap into. His eyes must have been watering slightly, because he was seeing double. _Where those branches growing out of each other? Was that tree this thick?_

 

Frantically, he wiped his eyes. What looked like a large tree, changed shape slightly, as it seemed to grow closer.

 

_Grow closer?_

 

His omega reaffirmed, “ _Well trees, can grow.”_ A weak pant left Gon’s lips, his chest heaved up and down slowly. “ _Just not that fast…”_

 

The tree was growing closer absurdly fast.

 

“What you doing on Zoldyck property?”

 

_The tree...could talk?!_

 

Gon’s jaw slacked downwards as he dropped to his feet. He landed skillfully in the soft low cut grass.

 

The barrel of a gun was placed in front of his forehead. “What are you doing?”

 

He looked up to see two girls with dark purple hair. One was a little older with long twist in her hair. Beside her was a girl with pretty blue eyes.

 

“ _Blue eyes. Alpha has blue eyes! She must be…”_ His wolf pushed to the surface. Gon grabbed her by the arm and pounced. He howled, “Killua!”

 

The girl screamed, as her expensive dress hit the dirt. Terror flashed in her eyes as she caught sight of Gon’s sharp teeth. She went hysterical, “EEEEEEPPPPPP!”

 

“Master Alluka!” The butler exclaimed.

 

Gon quickly covered Alluka’s mouth. He pinned her down, “Please, please. Killua! I need…” The girl squirmed desperately below him.

 

The 14 year old chomped down on Gon’s hand. “I’m not my big brother!”

 

Gon yelped, “I need to see Killua.” Even though he saw her bite him, it didn’t hurt at all. All the pain was numbed out by the insanity. His body was burning the last of it’s emergency reserve energy. “Please. Y-you _have_ to take me to Killua!”

 

The weapon was aimed at Gon again, “Let go of the girl.”

 

“You put down that gun!” Gon rose to his feet and dragged Alluka with him. “I have a hostage.” He wasn’t even aware of the words coming out his mouth. He was acting off adrenaline and fear for his life.

 

“Canary!” Alluka cried, “Help me! He-” Her vocal cords were numbed by Gon’s fingers stroking her back.

 

The omega rocked the girl affectionately to try and relax her. “Listen, listen to me...” He whispered against her neck, his breath making her skin crawl. “I’m going to take care of you, okay? I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Her salty tears landed on his face, as he rubbed his nose in the crook of Alluka’s neck. “I just want Killua back.”

 

“This is a code crazy! I repeat, THE BOY IS ATTACKING THE GIRL.” Canary called for backup, summoning a bunch of security to match alarms blaring loudly.

 

Brown eyes spun in their sockets unable to comprehend why the world around was flashing so many different colors. “I didn’t want to do this!” Gon threw the Alluka on his back, “Ya’ll asked for these problems. I’m just doing your will!”

 

“This is your last chance. Stand down!”

 

“NOT UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME WHERE KILLUA IS!”

 

Shots started popping off from all directions.

 

Gon felt disoriented. He staggered left and right. The girls on his back was punching him relentlessly and he hoped she didn’t drill his stomach. He couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t feel his arms. It was like his brain was poured on a dirty sidewalk, then poured back into his head with garbage and bits of glass in it.

 

“Something is wrong with me!” Gon freaked, to no one in particular.

 

Surprisingly, the girl on his back yelled, “Yeah. You don’t look so good.” She throat checked him. “Not like I expect a criminal to lo-”

 

The 16 year old gagged, the weird swirly movement in his stomach was back. “No. I mean...am I shot?”

 

“I wish you were.” Despite, Alluka being so close her voice sounded far away and fuzzy.

 

“I.. _Oh_ …” The world looked blurry again. A gray dark blurriness, like clouds of smoke signalling this was the end and he was knocking on heaven’s door. “Killua and I...” He grabbed the girl’s hand tightly. “Mate. Have to see, Killua. Tell him… I’m pr-”

 

Alluka thought Gon was crazy for real. She blinked rapidly, more tears coming from her eyes. “What are..?”

 

Dull brown eyes stared aimlessly. “Pregnant,” was the last word out of Gon’s mouth, before all he could feel was the earth against his face.


	3. Was your love for real? Is our love really true? You taught me that love is not the answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua was hyperventilating and screaming to himself. “They do this all the time.” His face was buried in his turtleneck. “No. I hate math!”
> 
> Gon dragged his hands on Killua’s backpack. Smothering his scent over him. “It’s no big deal. Fuck them. You don’t need to stress.” He hummed, “Touch me. Look at me.” A bright smile flashed on his face. “ONLY NOTICE ME.”
> 
> Timidly, a mound of white hair peeked out to reveal bloodshot orbs. There were scars all over his pretty face, burn marks over his swollen eyelid. Words that fell from his bloody teeth missing mouth weren’t that important.
> 
> Killua didn’t need to explain for Gon to understand. With each head nod, their lips gravitated towards each other.
> 
> A shuddering breath escaped Killua’s lungs, “Have you ever kissed anybody?” Pale hands cupped caramel cheeks, thumbing over acne.
> 
> Gon leaned forward, inching up on his tiptoes to meet Killua’s lips—busted and bloody met soft and plump pink.
> 
> “I have now.” He confirmed.
> 
> Everyday after school they’d meet in their spot: hall near the bus lane, bottom locker 422. Caramel hands would grab Killua’s backpack and pale hands would cup Gon’s face. Their lips would drown away each other’s sorrows.

  
Gon stirred to the sound of whispering near his ear. Bright lights entered his vision. A steady beep of a heart monitor filled his ears. “Where am I?” He groaned, his brown orbs watered as he wiped sleep from them. His vision slowly came back into focus to see familiar blue eyes.

 

“The doctor.” Alluka responded, “But more specifically, The Hunter’s Omega Health Clinic.” She had a more cheerful ring to her voice in comparison to when she was screaming bloody murder.

 

“Oh no…” Gon groaned, louder this time. “This can’t be real. Oh, God…” His heart felt ready to jump out his chest and the insane line spikes on the monitor was proof.

 

“Hey, stop griping!” Alluka whispered, “I did just save your life.” She was re-enforcing the positives. “If it wasn’t for me you might have been dead or behind bars. I told my parents, I wasn’t hurt.” Her soft hands found their way to cup Gon’s face. “Look at me.”

 

Gon whimpered and bit his lip, “I’m sorry.” Guilt gnawed at him. Her big blue eyes just looked so much like Killua’s. “Things got a little crazy…”

 

Alluka squeezed Gon’s cheeks. “I’m not letting you off the hook. You owe me one, okay?” She gave him a tender look. “I only did it because you said my big brother was your mate.”

 

Yeah and somehow, Killua managed to save Gon. Killua always awkwardly had his moments where Gon was so grateful to know him. _This was one of them._

 

The omega’s adam’s apple bobbed, “Aunt Mito…?” He scratched at his throat.

 

“I think she is still with my parents and the nurse with your blood samples.” Alluka mumbled, she turned to the corner of the small room. “Kalluto! When did they leave again?”

 

Gon didn’t even notice the elementary schooler sitting in a chair.

 

Kalluto popped his gum, “Don’t know. Don’t care. I like it better without them.” He played his Nintendo 3DS. “They’re loud.”

 

“My blood samples?” Gon cringed up. They had drawn blood from him without his permission?

 

“It’s to check on big brother’s baby.” Alluka grinned, eagerly.

 

“Not just that,” Kalluto insisted, “Mommy said it’s to ensure he doesn’t have hepatitis B, HIV, rubella, and syphilis.” He began listing things off the top of his head like that was normal.

 

“Your mommy thinks I have AIDS?!” Gon shouted.

 

Kalluto shrugged, “She says you’re a whore.” The word sounded so much worse coming out the mouth of a 10 year old. Never in Gon’s life did he think a word could hurt so much. “So she doesn’t know what you have.”

 

Gon sighed, “I can’t believe…” He thought about the text he received. It was crazy. They _really_ weren’t letting him see Killua. They called him a ‘ _whore’_ and meant it. They called him a ‘ _diseased pussy’_  and now he was getting tested for sexually transmitted illness. What else could they do? Share his nudes to the doctors and be like, “ _Look at this. Use this on your charts._ ” Maybe they were really trying to drive him to kill himself.

 

The door opened to allow a bunch of unfamiliar faces to walk in. The only one he recognized was his aunt.

 

“Aunty!” Gon exclaimed.

 

Mito flashed Gon a weary smile. She mumbled under her breath, “Normal.” Her earrings bounced, “Normal?” She repeated this time in disbelief.

 

Brown eyes cut to the side as the nurse tapped on the bedside monitor. “See?” The beta hummed, “Completely normal.” She smiled at Gon. “How are you doing sleeping beauty? Get enough rest for you and the little one?”

 

Mito seemed stuck in a trance, “Normal.” She shook her head, unable to decide if to be relieved or happy. The question: _“When did getting pregnant at 16 become normal?”_ remained on her face.

 

“I’m umm…” Gon timidly casted his sight on his belly. “I don’t know? Good? Fine...” The feel of eyes staring at him amped up his anxiety. “Is it normal to lose control and blackout?”

 

The beta smiled at him, “Don’t worry. Everyone told me about your,” She drew air quotation marks, “melt down,” Her tongue rolled, “earlier.”

 

Gon smacked his lips and shot bug eyes at his aunt. She just let these people trash talk him like that?

 

“You’re going through a crazy combination of puberty and pregnancy hormones.” She explained, “Because you’re sixteen your body is still maturing, but it’s also attempting to grow another life inside of you.” Her teeth tutted, “I’ll put you on some vitamins that should help.”

 

“So I’m a next level lunatic?” Gon murmured to himself. He couldn’t believe he almost kidnapped somebody— _he lost his goddamn mind._

 

The nurse’s brow wrinkled slightly as she tapped on the blood pressure. “Well that’s high.” She checked the tablet in her hand, “And low blood sugar.” She wrote some notes down. “Have you been eating, Gon? It’s like you haven’t in days.”

 

“Well, I…” Gon pierced his lips. If he said, “ _abs_ ” he’d be a complete dick. “I’ve been too busy working out.”

 

The alpha woman glared at Mito. “You don’t feed your fucking kid?”

 

Mito ignored her.

 

The nurse let out an unsightly hum, “You also could have passed out due to lack of food.” She looked Gon up and down as if searching for any other signs of starvation. “That was very dangerous. You could have lost the baby and really hurt yourself.”

 

The woman kept on pestering, “You let him run around like a crazy person, so he can put other people’s offspring at risk. Is that it? You completely disrespect others.”

 

Mito took a long sharp breath.

 

“Not to worry. I’m going to get the doctor to take an ultrasound. You’ll like that, yeah?” The nurse prompted, “Seeing yo-”

 

“No.” Gon croaked, hoarsely. He really wanted the nice nurse lady to get the fuck out his face talking like that. Did she not understand that almost everyone in the room was trying to kill him?

 

“Hmm,” The nurse said somberly, “Well there are always other options.” She kept a smile on her face as she exited the room. Her gestures signaled, “ _Good luck_.”

 

Gon needed that luck.

 

The door closed and chaos erupted.

 

“What’s your problem?” The alpha lady shouted, “YOU CORRUPT KILLUA! THEN YOU TRY TO KILL HIS OFFSPRING! ON TOP, OF THAT YOU BREAK INTO MY PROPERTY AND ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!” She grabbed him hysterically, shaking him frantically. “When are you going to stop?” Gon gave her a look of horror. He flinched as she yanked him upwards, “Stop ruining my family!”

 

“Hey! Hey! Get your hands off my nephew!” Mito grabbed the woman. She was finally speaking up after holding her silence. The omega was pissed. “You don’t touch him.”

 

She snatched back away. “Did you just fucking tell me what t-”

 

“Calm down, mommy.” A man with long black hair attempted relaxing her. “They’re not worth it.”

 

The woman blabbered, “I’ll call my personal security! If she puts her hands on me again.” She raised her nose in the air. “I know her brother is the neighborhood drunk. The whole family is crazy.”

 

“You came for Gon and put your hands on him first!” Mito exclaimed.

 

“Gon broke Killua first, and look who’s suffering now.”

 

“We’re both suffering!“ Gon looked at her firmly, “I haven’t done…” He grit his teeth. He couldn’t believe the freaking irony of all this. “You all started this! Killua came to me because he was broken!”

 

The first time he realized something wasn’t right about his friend was freshman year. Killua was having a mental breakdown near the hall next to the bus lane. Gon remembered pretending to look through his bottom locker, while skillfully brown orbs would drift over to glance at him.

 

Killua was hyperventilating and screaming to himself. “ _They do this to me all the time.”_ His face was buried in his turtleneck. “ _No. I hate math!”_

 

Gon dragged his hands on Killua’s backpack. Smothering his scent over him. “ _It’s no big deal. Fuck them. You don’t need to stress.”_ He hummed, “ _Touch me. Look at me.”_ A bright smile flashed on his face. “ _ONLY NOTICE ME.”_

 

Timidly, a mound of white hair peeked out to reveal bloodshot orbs. There were scars all over his pretty face, burn marks over his swollen eyelid. Words that fell from his bloody teeth missing mouth weren’t that important.

 

Killua didn’t need to explain for Gon to understand. With each head nod, their lips gravitated towards each other.

 

A shuddering breath escaped Killua’s lungs, “ _Have you ever kissed anybody?_ ” Pale hands cupped caramel cheeks, thumbing over acne.

 

Gon leaned forward, inching up on his tiptoes to meet Killua’s lips—busted and bloody met soft and plump pink.

 

The kiss was brief, more air than lip action.

 

“ _I have now._ ” He confirmed.

 

That one action grew into a routine. Everyday after school they’d meet in _their spot:_ hall near the bus lane, bottom locker 422. Caramel hands would grab Killua’s backpack and pale hands would cup Gon’s face. Their lips would drown away each other’s sorrows.

 

“Nothing.” The man who was brooding in a chair, finally broke his silence. “Was wrong with my son until you came along. He took his disciplinary repercussions without rebellion. He understood knowing how to crunch numbers was an important skill need to take over the family company.” The powerful alpha stood up, making the whole room grow quiet.

 

There was a demanding scent about him. One that commanded everyone’s absolute attention.

 

A stern expression clouded his face as he pointed to Gon.

 

Gon felt his heart drop to his stomach. The alpha male sounded just like….and he had the same pissed off face as…The deep wrinkles in his skin made his expression more aggressive. But in his younger days it was the same hardcore look that...

 

“You’re Killua’s family!” Gon exclaimed with despair and alarm. “You should…” His voice lowered slightly, “at least care about him enough to…” The omega part of him whimpered pathetically under the strong alpha’s scent.

 

“ _Okay…we’ll shut up now.”_ His wolf submitted.

 

“Proper introductions are in order.” The man put an arm around his wife. He held out his hand, “I’m Silva Zoldyck. This here is my wife, Kikyo.” He didn’t even have to tell his kids to come over. They fell in line like bunch of soldiers. “Our oldest kid, Illumi.” He motioned to the long haired one. “Milluki.” He motioned to the chubby one. “Alluka.” The girl gave Gon a pissy look. “Our youngest, Kalluto.” The boy threw up a peace sign.

 

His aunt shook the alpha’s hand firmly. “I’m Mito Freecs.” Gon grunted as Mito patted his head. “This is Gon, my nephew.”

 

“Oh we all know, Gon.” Illumi said sarcastically, “Kil, made sure we got to know Gon _very_ well.”

 

Gon had this sick feeling that Illumi was the one who sent him the text message. He didn’t know why...but he’d only been around him for a few minutes and decided he didn’t like this person.

 

The pregnant omega crossed his arms, “You had no business going through Killua’s phone.” He quipped, “It was private.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’s all deleted now.” Illumi scoffed, “Milluki took care of that.”

 

Milluki reached into his pocket and pulled out Killua’s cellphone. He showed off the generic lock and home screen. “It’s been completely factory resist, then security wiped and I uploaded dummy data to overload any cloud saved content. I deleted all his social media accounts, so don’t try that crap either.”

 

“Is that your way of telling me to take a hint?”

 

“Erase Killua’s contact and messages from your phone.”

 

“Never.”

 

“What’s the point of having it now? Killua’s old phone is deactivated and useless.”

 

“ _Because the messages hold Killua’s emotions…_ ” His omega urged, “ _A part of Killua is in those messages. The messages show how he really felt about everything._ ” But that was also why his parents had to deleted all evidence. Clear their son’s name, because no parent wants their kid to suffer in shame.

 

The doctor pushed open the door, wheeling in an ultrasound machine. “Hello, how ar-” The lady cut her eyes back and forth sensing the tension in the room. She shut her mouth, and smacked her lips. “Well…” She sat down in the swivel chair. “Pregnancy is a life changing events that affects everyone. So what is the relationship between…?”

 

Kikyo cut the doctor off, “Gon is nothing but Killua’s little play toy.”

 

This information caught the doctor’s attention. She stole a look at Gon. “Are you really?” Her lips smacked, “ _A whore?_ ” She didn’t have to say it. Gon just knew she was thinking it.

 

“We love each other.” Gon uttered, fumbled with with his thumbs. “I think...” The doctor pressed against his shirt making it fold and sink in. The cloth molding to fit the shape of Gon’s slightly rounded stomach. “We would joke around a lot but we rea-”

 

“I think you know my son better than me?” Kikyo demanded. She shot Gon a cruel look. “Killua would never be interested in you. That’s why you should give up looking for him.”

 

Gon was sure all this stress was the _real_ reason why he fainted.

 

The doctor put on her stethoscope, “Okay, Gon. Can you take your shirt off?” She rolled her chair over to the sink to wash her hands.

 

Gon obeyed. He pulled over his shirt over his head to reveal his muscular build. He smiled lightly to himself, because it still didn’t matter what Killua’s parents thought… it mattered what Killua thought.

 

His omega was in deep thought, “ _Did Killua make us pretty? Will he still think we’re pretty?_ ”

 

On one hand, he felt like this was his fault. But on the other, he strongly refuted blaming this fully on himself. It takes two to love. Two to make a baby.

 

Two—Killua and Gon—TWO.

 

Killua and Gon, Two.

 

Two: Gon and Killua.

 

Rearranging words didn’t wipe away the two. So if love took two...and a _promise._ Promises are between two people.

 

Gon scanned his brain: _Pretty. Killua. Him. Pretty. Pretty started with the same 3 letters as pregnant, which was kinda scary. Freak coincidence, that he told Killua to make him feel pretty the same night he got pregnant._

 

 _“Is it really?”_ His omega challenged.

 

The doctor rubbed Gon’s firm stomach in gel. The squealsh of it slipping between his abs made him cringe a bit. He couldn’t believe this was about to happen to him. “Are you sure this is necessary?”

 

“It’s important to ensure the little one is okay after you fainted.” The woman confirmed. She picked up the wand and waved it over Gon’s abdomen.

 

“Yeah, but like…”

 

“Having toned abdominal muscles is no big deal. It’s just your body type. The baby will get bigger regardless.”

 

“What if I workout?”

 

“It is good to workout during pregnancy, it will make things easier during the birth.”

 

Gon dug his nails into the sides of the bed. It was almost impossible for him to believe what he was hearing. That stupid little bump was…

 

“There…” The doctor pointed out, “The little one is!” She held the wand steady and pointed to the screen with her other hand.

 

Gon looked at the small image. That was _definitely_ a baby. It had a head, little T-rex arms, and lanky giraffe legs. It was weirdly unproportional.

 

Alluka smiled brightly, “Looks like a potato!” She pointed, “Such a kawaii potato.”

 

The doctor explained, “The baby is probably about 5 inches. You’ll feel some movement. It’s arms and legs will even up soon, don’t worry.”

 

Kikyo pointed at Mito, accusingly. “You need to watch your nephew. Make sure he is eating something healthy that will stick to his ribs. Make sure he is getting plenty of sleep instead of staying up on social media or playing video games.” Her finger shifted to Gon’s midsection, “He’s carrying my grandchild. If anything happens t-”

 

Mito cut her off, “Hold on. _Your_ grandchild?” Her eyes went wide, “I thought you wanted Gon to forget about Killua!”

 

Kikyo was about to snap back, but the doctor spoke first. “There is plenty of ways for you to monitor the baby, right from the comfort of your own home.” She reached over to the table and grabbed a magazine to hand to her. “We carry some products downstairs in the lobby you can buy. The most expensive high tech ones are as simple as sticking the sensor on the bump and downloading the app that will let you hear the heartbeat, alert you when the baby kicks, and monitor contractions.”

 

The alpha lady flipped through it. Her eyes going wide as she nodded, “Yup. This is what I need.” There was a snarky undertone, “ _You’re never going to starve my grandchild again. The second I see or even suspect something wrong. I’m going to find you. You don’t even want to know what I’m going to do next, so don’t hurt my grandkid.”_

 

Gon gulped nervously. This lady was nuts for real.

 

A swirly movement fluttered in his stomach. Gon had his eyes watching the screen, to see his child move. But the image stayed still.

 

_What the heck?_

 

The woman waved her wand around, spitting more knowledge about stuff Gon didn’t understand.

 

He bit his lips, the longer he looked at the black and white screen. Why wasn’t the kid moving when clearly something was shifting in him?

 

The doctor soon got back around to addressing him. “Have any questions Gon?”

 

“Umm, is it normal to feel movement and not see it?” Oh great, he was going to sound crazy. “Something is moving.” Gon gulped, “In….me…”

 

The doctor gave him a concerned look, “Moving?” She raised an eyebrow, “Is this the first time feeling the baby move?”

 

Gon shook his head. It was the same feeling that made him faint before. When the alarms starting going off and things got crazy at the Zoldyck mansion.

 

“The baby can hear sounds and may be startled by loud noises.” The doctor explained, “But it is odd you can’t see the movement on the screen.” She rubbed the side of Gon’s belly button.

 

Gon clicked his tongue. So the baby was moving because it got scared while he was trying to escape— _smart kid._ They already knew when you hear alarms take off before the police roll up.

 

“Oh gosh….” She poked at the side of Gon’s stomach, “Well there is a low chance, but it’s possible you’re having a monoamniotic twin pregnancy. They could be sharing the same sac, so we can’t see the other one, because their sibling is blocking them.” The poking brought a reaction from the child on the screen. The body shifted slightly. “It’s is better to catch stuff like this earlier on because of complications like...”

 

“ _More big words… so many big words…_ ” His omega freaked.

 

“Monoamniotic twins have trouble gaining weight. That would make more sense as to why you look so..” A look of recognition dawned on the doctor’s face. “Your body is barely changing because your kids are not receiving enough nutrition for them to develop at a normal rate.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It can lead to one of them stealing from the other and killing it’s sibling.”

 

Kalluto snorted under his breath, “No, that might just be the Zoldyck genes.”

 

His omega screamed, “ _THEY ARE GOING TO DO WHAT?”_

 

“Not on purpose of course, but.” She pointed at the screen. “This umbilical cord can get tangled up or compressed if they move too much.” She waved the wand over the omega’s belly button. “Plus they need equal amniotic fluid levels. It doesn’t help that you’re not eating, Gon.”

 

“Is that going to make them fight for survival?” Kalluto looked away from his game. He was invested in this now. “Whoever wins gets to live.”

 

“Kalluto,” Kikyo scolded her son. “Those are your nieces or nephews. You don’t want to see them fight to death.”

 

The 10 year old nodded vigorously, “Yes, I do.” He grinned, “It would be so totally awesome! The betrayal! The blood!”

 

That kid was all kinds of fucked up.

 

Mito raised an eyebrow, silently judging the alpha woman who had been feeding her criticism since the second they walked in the door. She wore a face, “ _You want to talk about Gon, but look at your little disaster._ ”

 

Kikyo slapped Kalluto in the mouth. “Do not say that!” She smiled at the screen warmly, “Listen, here darlings! Grandma is going to take good care of her pretty little grandchildren.” She extended her arms outwards. “I’ll buy you pretty outfits, do your hair and take you to the park. I’ll love you,” Her eyes shot daggers at Gon. “Even if you are half whore.”

 

Kalluto whimpered as the smile disappeared from his face. He didn’t seem to comprehend what he said wrong. His eyes casted downwards in shame, oddly he felt like he was being replaced.

 

“Is there anything we can do to ensure the babies don’t do that?” Mito asked the doctor. She disclosed her future plans, “After we leave from here, I’m going to ensure Gon eats a large healthy meal.”

 

The woman shook her head, “I can tell you about getting a good rest and nutrition but there is a low chance kids will liv...” She swallowed unable to go on. “I’ll refer you to a good perenal doctor that specializes in high risk pregnancies.” She took a tissue and wiped the gel from Gon’s stomach. “A simple ultrasound won’t do much good for him. I need to see Gon back on Friday so he can get a fetal echocardiography. That will let us see the heart and blood vessels between the twins. So hopefully, the other will move from blocking their siblings then.”

 

Alluka’s eyes watered, “Is it choking them?” The girl grew concerned after hearing her little brother carry on. “Are big brother’s little potatoes are going to be, okay?”

 

The doctor gave an reassuring smile, “Gon’s about 18 weeks.” She tried to do the best she could to calm the girl. “For now his little bump and the heartbeats are more than enough proof the rambunctious little ones are fine.”

 

Alluka nodded, sniffling to herself.

 

“It’s alright.” Kikyo assured her daughter, “I’m going to buy the pregnancy monitor to watch the babies.” She smiled down at her. “You can help mommy make sure, her grandchildren come out nice and pretty.”

 

The doctor smiled at Gon. She packed up the ultrasound gear, “You’re a very strong omega. I’m sure around your third trimester your stomach will pop like a beach ball.” She handed him a bunch of pamphlets. “Just follow these nutrition guides. On Friday you can-”

 

His omega recoiled in fear, “ _My gosh… that sounds really painful!”_ He appreciated the inspiration but he was too freaked out to think positive.

 

“I don’t know about Friday.” Gon uttered softly, “I’m supposed to be going to prom.”

 

Kikyo looked ready to slap the fuck out of Mito and Gon. Her lips curved in a sharp frown, “ _You’re letting your pregnant nephew go to prom? He’s going to whore around for a quick thrill._ ” Her hand trembled slightly as if she was really tempted to do it. She took a few deep breaths.

 

“Saturday would be the next best.” The doctor suggested, “But work out what is best for you and call in an appointment when you’re ready.”

 

Gon sighed with relief, “Okay.”

 

Mito smiled and handed him his shirt.

 

“Can you lead us to the lobby?” Kikyo asked. She had Alluka and Kalluto hanging by her side.

 

The doctor gave a nod, “Yes, right this way.” She pulled the ultrasound machine out the room. Killua’s mother and two siblings followed.

 

“We should just face facts now.” Silva declared. “Your nephew lured my son down the path of darkness, now he has to pay for his crimes.”

 

Mito’s smile wavered slightly, “Path of darkness?” She sighed, as if the thought pained her. “You really feel that your son did nothing wrong.” She shook her head, “You listen here! Killua knocked Gon up, okay? OKAY! HE IS NOT A SAINT!” Stress laced her voice again as she struggled to remain calm. “And for once you are going to be a responsible parent for what your son did to my nephew!”

 

The man raised an eyebrow like he’d never been more disrespected in his life. His lips curved in a deep frown, as he reached in his wallet. “Name your price and we can be on our way.”

 

“Price?” Mito mumbled.

 

“How much do you want to make this dark cloud of shame leave our son?” Silva insisted, “Our money might be dirty, but Zoldycks don’t do sexual infatuation. We don’t need Gon posting about how he slept with Killua on social media.” He pulled out a bunch of money. “So name a price to keep quiet and stay far away from us.”

 

Gon saw the allure of money dancing in his aunt’s eyes. He whimpered lowly, “We can’t do this.” He spoke softly to ensure only his aunt heard him. “Killua was always scared of his parents! He was scared what they would do to me...to us! That’s why we couldn’t tell anyone. When we would spend heats together he told me...” He bit his lip, taking notice of how his words were going in Mito’s ear and out the other.

 

The look on her face was plastic. She wasn’t taking in any of Gon’s information. She didn’t care to take in any of Gon’s information. The commanding smell of submission from the top Zoldyck alpha, already had her enchanted. The eye candy of money had her mesmerized.

 

Mito stared at Silva, an anxious look came in her eyes. “Damn it…” She inhaled sharply, cursing under her breath. “You really are trying to hide Killua from the world. Heh, give us a moment.”

 

Silva nodded respectfully, but he still slipped the money in her pocket. It was like bribery to take the larger sum of hush money. He walked back to address his children on the other side of the hospital room.

 

Mito turned to Gon. “You don’t mind, right?”

 

 His omega grouched, “ _Need to see alpha! Want to smell alpha!_ ” He was unsatisfied at the lack of Killua.

 

“Aunt Mito, I really want to see Killua. You know this!” Gon urgered. “That is why ended up here. We were trying to save Killua.”

 

“Yes.” Mito nodded. “We’ll make that goal...But first, you have to go discover your options and get some very important information.” A malicious gleam flashed in her eyes. “You know why, right? It’s for the sake of you, Killua, and the little ones.”

 

“ _Aunt Mito! You can’t do this to me!_ ” Gon wanted to scream at her. “ _YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH ME_!” He wanted to cry, kick, yell at the top his lungs. But his vocal cords didn’t want to work. They betrayed him. All he could do was sit and feel the uncomfortable stirring going on inside of him.

 

His stomach churned as his aunt went on. She whispered, “They’re filthy rich. How do you think rich people earn their money?” She drilled the words in his head. “All we’re doing is taking the money they owe us. Don’t throw away this opportunity. We’ve been blessed for the better.” She rubbed Gon’s pregnant stomach. It was still sticky from the gel. “You and Killua’s love happened for a reason. A _beautiful_ reason, and now we know why.”

 

Gon squirmed on the bed. The room felt hot all of a sudden, as his face reddened. The air was getting heavier. Why was the air getting heavy? He struggled to breath.

 

“The money… will pay off the house, we can move into a new bigger house! It will pay off the car…” A wide grin spread on the woman’s face, her eyes danced in greed. “We can finally be free of all the debt Ging’s addiction dragged us into!” She stole a happy look at him. There was care and excitement in her voice as she rephrased, “I will be able to afford sending you off to college! Isn’t that amazing?!”

 

Gon agreed, “Yeah..” A bit of pride sparked in him. His omega hissed, “ _But they can’t just think we’re some baby vending machine that Killua can nut into and in nine months just collect their product._ ” He knew his Aunt was trying to do good by this. She wanted the best for him and cared for him.

 

But she didn’t get him.

 

She didn’t understand Gon’s concern of needing to see Killua.

 

Mito steadily praised him. “You were always such a good, kid. You know...deep down.” She withdrew her hand from Gon’s belly. “I’m sure if your offspring is anything like you, they’ll turn out just fine.” Her words were sugar coated to make Gon feel good. It was because the older omega would feel guilty after clowning on him, so she attempted to fix her actions with praise.

 

“Aunty…” Gon whined, a headache washing over him. “I just can’t pro-” He pulled his shirt back on.

 

Mito grinned and turned away from him. She went to face the Zoldyck family. “What are your terms?”

 

“Simple.” Silva stated, “If Gon gives birth to both healthy twins, we want one. If he doesn’t, he can keep the child that lived. Number two, after this pregnancy thing we never see each other or meet each other again. Gon stops trying to find Killua and deletes all his pictures, text and social media post about him.” The man gestured to one of his sons. “Illumi recently graduated from law school. He can draft us up a proper legal contact of these terms.”

 

Gon's eye twitched slightly. He came to terms about why he hated assholes, like the Zoldyck family. It was because they did nothing but throw money around for clout. They send their kids off to be just like them...stuck up from their fancy expensive schooling. Killua was pressed into thinking he had to be perfect so he could get into a fancy college like his big brothers did, to get more connections to other rich people. The more money you have... the more _successful_ you are, the more _respected_ you are. _You need to know math, to know how to crunch numbers, to know how to count money._ But why couldn't success just be living happily with the ones who love you?

 

“Even at a rate of 10,000 a month?”

 

“That’s all?”

 

The pregnant omega shook his head. Why was it, that when money was involved people dropped on their knees to lick feet? He couldn’t stomach to hear them make deals about him. “Where’s the bathroom?” He urged, standing up.

 

Mito whimpered, “Gon please…”

 

“I need to pee.” Gon stated, walking out the room. He had to get out. Too many people crowding the room, crowding his business. He couldn’t breath like that. Those assholes had some nerve…

 

He dragged the stupid IV in his arm around. The wheels squeaked annoyingly as he searched for a bathroom. He went to up to the nurse, “Excuse me? Bathroom.”

 

The nurse gave him a weird look. It was like, “ _Just use the one in your room.”_ The ends of his lips quivered as he saw the lady’s face change. She grew more concerned. “Over there, honey.” She pointed to the bathroom.

 

Gon mumbled, “Thank you.” He dragged his body away sluggishly. He still felt like crap.

 

His ears twitched as he heard the nurse’s voice whispering behind his back. The lady was gossiping to her other co-worker. “Did you smell him?” He could feel both their eyes glued to his back as he walked away. “Yeah, he’s that kid who always came in to scent Killua. He came in regularly for the past months. He really saved that Zoldyck brat's life.”

 

‘ _Oh God…’_ Gon thought. He wanted to speed up walking, but then they would know he had been listening. It really hard to act casual, when people where whispering behind your back. Especially, when you heard them giggling.

 

_They were laughing about his situation._

 

Of course, it was funny. Gon’s desperateness had to be a joke to them. It was always funny when people risked it all for someone who didn’t even care about them.

 

He pulled out his phone and looked on his lock screen. The screen saver serving as a daily reminder of what got him in this situation.

 

Killua last text, ‘ _Lol’_

 

Then Gon’s next message on ‘ **_R’_ **

 

Unlocking his phone, he attempted to pretend he wasn’t hearing their gossip. The lady asked again, “Haha! But did you smell him?” She pestered. Her mocking tone hammered into Gon’s ears, “Maybe it’s not a rumor, that Killua had a little whore. Why else would the whole Zoldyck family be here?”

 

Gon’s face reddened, as he rushed the bathroom. His omega grumbled, “ _What do they know? They don’t know anything about our alpha!”_ His shoes stomped the floor,  like how he was being stomped under the Zoldyck family’s grasp.

 

He glanced in the mirror. A terrible feeling washed over him. What had he gotten himself into? He whimpered, gazing at his bump. Everyone and everything had betrayed him. All he had wanted to do was love Killua… _why_ couldn’t he just do that? Maybe it was because he was too young to truly know what love is. 

  

* * *

 

Gon yawned and rubbed his eyes. He blinked back the call of sleep as he attempted not to nod off in the checkout line.

 

Mito was carefully checking off items on her list to what was in the cart. “Darn it! I forgot the mayo. Can’t make pasta salad without that.”

 

“Pasta salad?” Gon mumbled, “Are you going to add chicken?”

 

“Yep.” Mito confirmed digging through her purse, “When we get home I’m going to make pasta salad. A large meal like that will last at least a week between us.”

 

Gon’s hand gravitated towards the chips, candy and other useless nicknacks in the checkout aisle. “Okay.” His eyes twinkled at the sight of all the sweets. “Can I get M&Ms?”

 

Mito eyeballed her nephew. “Maybe... if you can be a good little boy for me,” She flashed a sweet smile, “and get some mayo?”

 

“On it.” Gon confirmed, pushing back through to the back of the checkout line.

 

He slipped through only to hear, “Gon!”

 

Brown eyes darted around until they saw the crazy blonde.

 

When Gon spotted Biscuit in the grocery store he tried not to make eye contact. He kept his head low and eyes focused on the tiles on the floor.

 

Biscuit repeated, “Gon!”

 

Crap. The omega crept down the aisle avoiding any possible way to interact. He was at arms length with the mayo when a shopping cart plowed his sides.

 

“I know you heard me.” Biscuit snapped. She gave him a foul smirk, “Mayo isn’t more important than your elders.”

 

Gon almost fucked out. He lifted up his shirt to ensure the stupid sensory receptor was still on his bump. The price of it was at least two grand because Killua’s mom ranted about nothing but the best to monitor her pretty grandchildren.

 

A sigh of relief passed his lips, “Gosh. That was close, I just got this thing.” He lowered his shirt. His eyes getting annoyed, “Hello, Ms. Krueger.” He bitterly said the name wishing that he never had to say it in the first place.

 

“Now there is some respect.” Biscuit smiled at him deviously, “I see you finally went to the doctor.”

 

“Not on my own mert.” Gon stated grimly. His face deadpanned as he felt tempted to say, “ _This interaction isn’t on my own mert either, but ya know whatever.... Just fuck what I want!”_ His lips remained in a straight line.

 

Biscuit’s eyes turned compassionate, “Sometimes other people know what’s best for you, Gon. You have to trust them.” She spun her fingers in a circle, “That’s how the world works. People build off other’s actions and reactions. You can’t live your life afraid of mistakes or in embarrassment. If you always reflect on that you’ll be too afraid to change.”

 

“I’m not scared of change. I’m scared of how other,” His omega autocorrected, “ _Killua.”_ Gon kept on talking, “will react to it.” His eyebrows met each other, to form a look of worry. “So far the reactions and interactions I received only reinforced what a mistake I made.”

 

Biscuit placed a hand on his shoulder, “Mistake?”

 

“Well I don’t know,” Gon stole a look at the food loaded into Biscuit’s cart. The woman even ate like she was old: prunes, apple sauce, and bread. “If I ever really...love, ya know to get pregnant by them.” It was hard to phrase. He wanted to say, “ _Killua’s parents hate me. My own aunt betrayed me. Maybe Killua’s gift isn’t worth all this.”_

 

“I have an idea.” Biscuit suggested, “You want to visit this boy I’m counseling? He’s your age and I think he’d get along with you nicely.” She released her grip from his shoulder, “I can get you a visit on Friday.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“My prom is on Friday. I don’t want to stay too long and miss it.”

 

Biscuit giggled, “Oh trust me, Killua isn’t much of a talker.” She drummed her fingers on the cart. “Unless you pester him for a while.”

 

Gon almost choked on air, “K-Killua!?”

 

 _“Our Killua? Our alpha!?”_ His omega began to get gleeful. Hope flooded him as knew ideas popped in his brain.

 

“That’s his name.” Biscuit gave Gon a puzzled expression, “Do you know him?” There was a hint of disbelief.

 

“I..I think I do! I-“ Gon almost dropped to his knees and praised the Lord. That had to be _his_ Killua. “I would love to see him.” A small smirk crossed his lips. Killua’s parents could suck his big toe! He’d found him! And by this time Friday, Gon would be back in Killua’s strong embrace where he belonged.

 

“Let me get you the address.” The woman reached in her purse to pull out a sticky note. She leaned against a shelf and started writing.

 

Gon took out his phone to check the day: Wednesday. _Only one more day till Friday!_ Who would have known that this annoying old woman would reunite them!

 

Biscuit handed him the note, “Come by around 4:30.”

 

The omega agreed, “Okay!” He grabbed her hand and shook it. “Thank you! You’re a miracle and I can’t begin to explain how.”

 

“Sure?” The alpha sounded baffled, “Have a good time then.” She pulled away and rubbed her hand in a napkin to get rid of Gon’s sweat. Then she pulled out hand sanitizer and squirted it in her palm.

 

Gon beamed ear to ear. “I will!” He gave a wave as he grabbed the mayo. He made his way back over to his aunt.

 

The woman was relieved to see him. “Ah! Gon!” She was checking out. “Just in time.”

 

Gon squeezed his way to the front of the line. “Yo!” He slammed the mayo down on the conveyor belt. “Kurapika! I didn’t know you worked today.”

 

The cashier gave him a tired smile, “Good to see you doing better, Gon.”

 

Gon gave a thumbs up and flashed the address. “Hey, Aunty Mito can you drive me here on Friday?”

 

Mito shook her head, “I’m picking up some extra shifts till 8.” She motioned to Kurapika. “Can you take my nephew here?”

 

Gon pointed to the address.

 

Kurapika sighed, cranking his neck over. He stopped from ringing up food to look at the sticky note. “You want me to take you to the mental hospital?” He squinted, “That’s weird, Gon. Even for you.”

 

Gon smiled brightly. He wanted to say, “ _Killua is there! You have to take me!”_ But saying that around his Aunt was too risky now. He gave a little shrug, “Can you take me or not?” He loaded more food on the counter.

 

“Alright.” Kurapika confirmed, “Call me when you get out of school and I’ll take you.”

 

“Yes!” Gon chirped, “Kurapika! I love you so much!”


	4. Was your love for real? Is our love really true? You taught me that love is not the answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something damaged in the alpha. Something that made him lag a bit.
> 
> Killua curiously titled his head to the side.
> 
> “When you touch me, Killua…is it unlike anything you’ve ever done?” Gon asked, his expressing going soft.
> 
> Killua hummed, “Yes.” He pressed a slow kiss on Gon’s mouth.
> 
> Gon kissed back. Hard. The omega missed his alpha...they couldn’t touch intimately for so long, but now they were all over each other in fear this might be their last time together.
> 
> Damn, Gon was so pretty. He was the type of pretty that made other people jealous. Killua felt his heart about to burst.
> 
> Killua was all over Gon.
> 
> The only real thing in Killua’s world was Gon’s lips.
> 
> Everything else was irrelevant.

 “Gon,” Mito called from the kitchen. “After all this prom stuff...” She walked over to the living room, silently counting the money in her hand. “You have to get serious about your kids, alright?”

 

Gon strategically munched on his cereal, lifting up his spoon to only scoop up oats to save the marshmallow charms for last. He hummed, “Hmm...”

 

“Really.” Mito insisted, “You have to be more careful and start thinking about what’s best for the three of you.” Her gaze got a bit pleading, “You have to put your kids into consideration before anything.”

 

Gon gulped down his food as he reached over to grab his video game controller. He was watching his saved game clips on TV. “Okay.” He changed to another clip.

 

Mito put her hands on her hips, “Are you even listening to me, Gon?” She crunched the money in her gasp, the gleam of her new diamond ring bounced off the TV screen.

 

“Of course.” Gon began eating the sweet marshmallows. “You were talking about the little ones.” He messed with his controller more.

 

“Can you pay attention to me when I talk?”

 

“Aunt Mito! I’m trying to decide which game clip to post on Instagram. I can’t post something lame.”

 

“Just…” Mito sighed, “When it comes time, we need to move out your boxing junk from your room.”

 

“WHAT!?” Gon fired out. He paused the game, spinning round and look at her. Milk dripped down his chin as he spoke with a mouthful of marshmallows, “You can’t do that! I love my boxing set! How else am I going to workout?”

 

“The kids need a place to sleep.” Mito mumbled, “We don’t have room anywhere else. If we put pack up your boxing stuff and put it in the garage…” She nodded at the money. “We can put a small crib in your room.”

 

“No way!”

 

“It’s only until we can afford a new place.”

 

“No! Why do I have to!? Can’t they sleep in your room?”

 

“They’re your kids, Gon! They’ll get hungry in the middle of the night and you need to be there for them. Plus it’s temporary. We won’t even do it until you’re ready. When you’re finally ready we’ll mo-“

 

“I don’t know _when,_ ” Gon made sure he emphasized the mystery in the date. “I might not ever be ready…” He looked at his belly. “Not emotionally! Everyone is saying stuff, I’m not ready for. I feel like it’s my body and I...need to work shi-“ He caught his tongue as his aunt shot him a look. “I mean stuff. Work stuff out. Like you said before Aunt Mito, _discover my options_.”

 

Mito scoffed, tossing money over Gon’s body. “This is your best option.” She took a seat beside him. Her finger rose up to show off her newest bling. “You see? We can finally get nice expensive things.”

 

Gon rolled his eyes, “My Xbox One is a nice expensive thing.” He attempted to pretend the money on his lap wasn’t the most he had ever touched.

 

“ _Stay strong. Remember this is dirty Zoldyck money.”_ His omega snarled. “ _We don’t need it._ ”

 

The woman smiled at him. She had a fresh new lipstick that made her lips sparkle. “Use that.” She placed some money down. “To buy yourself something even nicer.” Her eyes shifted to Gon’s cell. “How about a new phone? The latest IPhone camera would be much better than yours now. I bet your followers on IG would love it.”

 

“I can’t! Just you went on a shopping spree wi-“ Gon took a sharp breath, “These kids aren’t worth me pausing my life. It’s _my_ life.”

 

Mito cut her eyes at him. “All you have to do is have Killua’s babies.” She explained as slow as humanly possible. “Carry them and you’ll be set _for_ life.” A hand reached upwards to force him to look at her. “You’ll never have to work. I can quit my job.” A warm smile crawled on her lips. “Don’t you want that? Stress now and relax later.” Her sharp nails dug into his flesh as a warning.

 

It wasn’t that Gon didn’t comprehend her reasoning. It was more so he didn’t want to hurt Killua. “ _Alpha trusted us with his gift. We do this our way.”_ His omega pouted.

 

“Careful,” Gon lowered his head, “Don’t stress me, too much.” He slapped her hands away from him. “I’d hate to _accidentally_ kill your two first class tickets to wealthy paradise.”

 

Mito appeared slightly troubled. “You’re going to learn soon.” She stood up, giving Gon a once over. “Yeah, you’re going to learn _real_ soon. You can’t be selfish all your life, Gon.”

 

The boy felt her eyeballing his stomach. He traded his controller for lip gloss. He applied the shine, in her line of view.

 

He popped his lips together loudly…To prove a point: “ _These lips don’t lie. They don’t cover up other’s pain, they heal it_. _They save lives._ ” The slender container of gloss was see through.

 

Just like him.

 

Clear, pretty... but once you read the ingredients, everything didn’t make sense. How could so many things make something so pretty? Was it really pretty...or was it a ' _toy'_  to assist others?

 

“Who do you think saved you, Gon?” Mito declared, proudly. “I took you away from crazy drunk Ging. I gave you a chance at a _future!"_  Her eyes met brown in a challenge. “I put clothes on your back.” She pointed at him. “I gave you a place to sleep with warm meals to eat! I RAISED YOU!” Her lips curled up in a snarl, “Now just imagine if I would have been _selfish_.”

 

Silence washed over the house.

 

Mito leaned over, to press a kiss on Gon’s forehead. “But I wasn’t. Now all my years of hard work are finally paying off.” She apologetically rubbed the nail scratches on his face. “I love you, Gon. I also love the little ones. So you know why we have to do th-”

 

“SHUT UP, TALKING TO ME LIKE I’M YOUR CHILD!” The omega’s voice dropped, “Because you’re not my mommy.” Gon growled. Angry tears threaten to pour from his face, as he hastily wiped them away. “You will never be my mommy.” He bared his teeth aggressively, “MY MOMMY WOULDN’T HAVE ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME!” His words fell from his mouth before he could stop them.

 

Everything set him on edge—he was sick of people treating him like a puppet. He was only like this because nobody taught him anything. People made him suffer. The only time he wasn’t suffering was with Killua, and it seemed like he couldn’t have that anymore.

 

Mito clicked her tongue, “Your own mother didn’t even want you.” A few unnamed emotions flickered in her eyes, as they watered. “I stepped into that position.” Her hands fell on Gon’s shoulders, to give them a harsh squeeze. “I did it, because I care and want the best for you. Have I ever done you wrong, Gon? Have I ever hurt you? I know what’s best for you.” She rubbed her scent against him to coax relaxation. “I let you have your fun. Now…” Her voice grew aggressive, “You do this little favor for me. Gon, focus on birthing Killua strong offspring.”

 

Gon whimpered, trembling slightly. “GET OFF ME.”

 

“Take your vitamins.” Mito commanded, pointing to the container on the coffee table. She fixed her long dangling earrings as she hustled back in the kitchen. “Hurry!” She urged, “The bus will be here soon. You don’t need to be missing school. I just put more money on your lunch account.”

 

Gon wasn’t taking _shit._ Those vitamins looked gross and like hell he was swallowing something that read ‘ _Natural Fruit flavors’_ when the color of them were dark green and red.

 

“These vitamins look as gross as school lunch!” Gon complained, “And I’m not even sure the food they serve is real food! It always smells like someone died and taste like mushy plastic.”

  

His phone vibrated on the table to reveal: **Unknown (1)**

 

Curiously, he unlocked his phone to read:

 

**Unknown (7:45): FEED MY GRANDCHILDREN. EAT YOUR VITAMINS.**

 

 _Who the heck?_ They must have kept a file of Gon’s number in the dummy data from Killua’s phone. _But that would take a genius to properly separate…_

 

**Unknown (7:46): I’m always watching you.**

 

Gon’s finger hovered temptingly over the block button. But even if he did that…He looked at the sensory device under his shirt. The soft pads pressed on his bump were constantly transmitting information to woman’s mobile app. Currently, she knew more about Gon’s kids than _he did._

 

He saved the contact, ‘ ** _Killua’s really annoying mom (Kikyo)’_ ** 

 

He opened the container and took two. The vitamins tasted as terrible as they looked. Turning off the game, he grabbed his backpack from the floor. He headed over to the front door and snagged a chocolate protein shake to drown out the bad taste.

 

He texted: **Done.**

 

Gon figured the woman needed some kind of response or she’d keep blowing his phone up. He exited the text messages and opened back up the internet browser. The search: ' _Is it healthy to have kids at 16?'_ Was still in Google.

 

Alright, Gon was ready to do this. It would be almost as _easy_ as taking a piss.

 

* * *

 

The mental hospital was filled with some weirdos for _real._ Each day that went by just re-enforced to Killua about how he should _not_ be here.

 

The alpha sighed. His crazy neighbor was causing a scene. He could hear the man raving, “I know they’re here, heart, diamond! They’re here and the fruit isn’t ripe enough to save us, spade, heart.”

 

Killua pulled his pillow over his face. He wanted to will all the voices away. But he could still hear the muffled cries of the nurses, “It’s okay, Hisoka. No one is here to hurt you.”

 

His alpha pitied him, “ _Gon might have to say that to us one day. Calm us down because we’ll be so riled up, and about to fight.”_

 

Hisoka was wacko for real. The man was always seeing stuff that wasn’t there. Plus he said symbols after his sentences. He was like, “ _heart, diamond, spade”_ all the time. It was like he was speaking in text message language or something. He was so far gone, he didn’t notice how much he was suffering. So he didn’t consider suicide.

 

Suicide was for the people, who still felt guilt, sorrow, and regret.

 

The more Killua thought about it, the more it concerned him that _he_ could end up like Hisoka. His mind was steadily drifting away. Leorio had told him that everyone was doing, “ _The best they could to help.”_

 

Maybe he was like Humpty Dumpty… all the king's horses and men couldn’t put him back together again.

 

He’d be stuck with the stupid stutter forever.

 

“ _How stupid._ ” His alpha complained. There would always be parts of Killua’s personality and behavior that would be forever changed because of what he had endured. He couldn’t accepted this. “ _We can be so unpredictable when you are feeling unsafe.”_ He was such a waste of space due to his inability to function correctly.

 

A nurse opened his door, “Killua, sweetheart.” She carried a tray of pills in her hand. “It’s time for your—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

 

The lady screamed so loud, Killua jumped a bit. His eyes went wide as the woman attempted to yank the pillow from him. He could smell the fear coming off her.

 

She didn’t even have to say it. The horrified look was engraved on her face: _Were you trying to suffocate yourself?_

 

A wave of terror engulfed him. Pale fingers dug into the pillow, pulling it harder over his face. He wanted to disappear so badly.

 

The nurse struggled with him. Killua was much stronger than her and he had no plans to release his claws from the pillow.

 

She attempted to talk him down. “It’s not worth it. Think of how everyone else will _feel._ Think about your omega.”

 

His alpha screeched, “ _What are you doing!? WE HAVE TO LIVE FOR OUR OMEGA!”_

 

Gon was going through life changing problems. He didn’t need Killua’s extra baggage on his back. Plus he was _changing._

 

What if Gon was suffering because of him? What if he made Gon change?

 

The wolf inside him rejected the idea, “ _We won’t ever hurt Gon. Gon knows this. Our omega will love us even if everyone in the world turns their backs on us.”_

 

Slowly his pale fingers unlatched from the pillow. The woman sighed in relief as she held it far away from him. “That’s it. Easy breathes, Killua.”

 

Every breath Killua took felt as if he was swallowing glass. His anxiety had restricted his ability to process thoughts. Blue eyes were glued to the pillow. _For a quick second it gave him a brief hint of relief._  

 

“Let’s settle down and take your medicine.” She didn’t put the pillow anywhere near him. She placed it near the tray, then handed him the pills. “You have a visitor.”

 

“V-v..visssa?” Killua repeated the word softly. “Who?” His body swayed slightly as his heart pounded in his chest aggressively.

 

He couldn’t believe he just almost…

 

“ _We need to calm down.”_ His alpha reassured. “ _We can’t keep doing this. Chill.”_

 

“Yes.” She didn’t smile. “Dr. Paladiknight and Ms. Krueger pulled a few strings to allow you see him.” Her voice grew troubled. “Despite you not having your rut prevention shot yet. These pills should keep you in check.”

 

“ _Keep you in check. Keep the crazy under control_.”

 

Killua gulped down the disgusting dry pills, then chugged a glass of water. The pills were supposed to make him normal.

 

“ _Normal for Gon. He deserves someone who has the mental capacity to care for his needs.”_ His alpha encouraged that they had to do this for him. Gon was worth getting better for.

 

The nurse motioned for him to follow behind her. His white hair bounced as he rose to his feet. Things would be better if he didn’t think at all. If he just sucked it up and kept on putting up with things…

 

His nose wrinkled to the smell of bleach and hand sanitizer, that filled the hall. This entire place smelled gross and was whiter than the sheets after him and Gon made love. It was painted like this so there was barely anything considered, ‘ _triggering’_ around.

 

Killua begged to differ. He was sure all this white was triggering him. It had to be making him crazy. _Something_ had to be making him crazy. There was no way...he…

 

“Calm down, Killua.” Leorio put a hand on his shoulder.

 

When in the heck did the doctor get here?

 

Killua blinked to try and capture his surroundings. He was outside same room where he and Biscuit had a therapy session.

 

“If you feel like you’re not ready, I can tell him to leave.” Leorio’s fingers drummed on the door, as if he was scared to open it.

 

Killua growled lowly, “W-eeeell fa m-muchaha twwell him?” He knew Leorio loved to share his file with people. He remembered last time with Biscuit. Nothing was going to go down like that again.

 

The beta appeared anxious like the news would set Killua off. He must have told the visitor _all_ about Killua’s insecurities and uncomfortable moments.

 

“Listen, Killua.” Leorio told him firmly, “I get you don’t want others to know.” His mouth got in position to say, “ _But Gon has his own kids to protect now… and if it gets on the news: rampant mental hospital patient attacks pregnant omega, my life is going to be ruined. So you better get yourself together.”_ He pushed his tiny glasses on his face. “But rules and regulations state, I have to disclose information so no one gets hurt.”

 

Killua remained stone faced. That did not answer his question.

 

Leorio fidgeted with the knob, “I left out the stuttering part.” His dark eyes gazed into Killua’s, “You don’t have to speak if you don’t want.” He reached in his coat pocket to hand him a pencil and paper.

 

The alpha took them as his whole body tensed up. He really hoped it wasn’t another counselor or another speech therapist. If it was one of those people he’d end up talking anyway.

 

Leorio cautiously opened the room door. Killua stepped into the same room as last time, only it smelled different than before.

 

A sweet scent whipped around and cradled his nostrils as open arms embraced him. “Killua!” A familiar voice rang out, as a warm hug encased his body. “I’m here, Killua.”

 

His alpha purred, “ _My omega…_ ”

 

Killua let Gon hug him. He put his head on Gon’s shoulder. His whole entire body trembled to Gon’s touch, as his heart skipped a beat at the smell of him. Gon smelled so sweet and comforting. He took a few deep relaxing breaths.

 

“Killua…” Gon nuzzled his nose in fluffy white locks, “My Alpha…” He planted a kiss on Killua’s head. The little ones in his belly fluttered around, as they mirrored their mommy’s relief.

 

 _Oh shit..._ hearing Gon call him “ _Alpha,_ ” out those pretty lips of his, made Killua wrap his own arms around Gon possessively. His hands felt up Gon’s body, from his shoulders to the curve of his hips. There was a little bump resting between them.

 

“ _Mine...my Gon! Mine.”_ His alpha hummed happily. “ _Leorio kept his word! Biscuit found Gon. Wonderful good smelling Gon.”_

 

Gon smiled at him. His coffee brown eyes held happiness and charm like the sun. His scent released more relaxing scents: chocolate, lavender, honey. He softly coed in Killua’s ear, “Better?” His hot breath gracing flesh like a comforting teddy bear.

 

Killua recoiled bashfully. He wanted to answer but he couldn’t. He wasn’t normal yet. His alpha rumbled, “ _If Gon hears us, he’ll be heartbroken. When we say something we have to take our time to say it right.”_ His head was getting fuzzier with Gon around. It wasn't that he didn't have to think with him near...it was that he couldn't. His brain was scrambled like it had been filled with bubble wrap and warmth flooded his body.

 

All Killua knew was the need to obey and please Gon, his heart yearned to love him.

 

“Did you freak out over your parents?” There was a newfound determination in Gon’s eyes. He squeezed his boyfriend,  “I will take everything you say seriously from now on! No more jokes! So if they’re hurting you...please tell me.”

 

A sincere look flashed in Killua’s blue eyes. He non-verbally communicated, “ _It’s all good. Because you do this thing sometimes...where without even knowing you make everything better.”_

 

Gon screwed up a brow, concern washing over him. The omega pulled away from Killua, holding him at arm's length. “Can you not talk, Killua?” He was worried and scared something was very _wrong_ about him.

 

 _“But we saved alpha?_ ” His omega whimpered, “ _Why he acting this way? Is he mad us? Did he really want to die?”_

 

Killua shook his head. He didn’t trust himself to croak out, “ _I’m fine.”_

 

Leorio was about to speak about the situation, but an overbearing smell filled the air. The scent was so strong it almost suffocated him. _Was this Killua’s alpha?_ As a doctor he’d met some strong alpha’s before, but never one that made his knees buckle.

 

The doctor coughed, his head dizzy with the call of submission.

 

The alpha shot daggers in his direction.

 

Leorio whimpered a little bitch cry, “Never mind, I’ll wait outside.” Embarrassment flooded him. He’d just given in to the will of some 16 year old brat. _How strong was the Zoldyck pack?_ It was rumored they used their overbearing scent to bend others into submission...That was how they built their company over the years.

 

Leorio walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

Killua let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t know that he was holding. He gazed at Gon’s lovely black hair, that covered his bashful brown eyes.

 

_Gon helped numb Killua’s pain of the rampant nightmares that would make him wake to a scream being trapped in his throat._

 

A distressed look washed over Gon.

 

Killua walked over to the table stacked with coloring books and board games.

 

Gon sat down, resting his back against the hard metal chair. He smiled at his alpha endearingly, “It’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. But just know the longer you don’t do anything the more I’m te-”

 

Killua grabbed a pencil and wrote: **No. You did nothing wrong. I’m glad you’re here… I was scared you weren’t going to visit me anymore**. Then he drew a smiley face, **Thanks for never giving up on me, baby boy.**

 

“I fought back hell for you.” Gon uttered, determined. “I told you, I want to help you get bett-” He let out a broken sigh, bringing a hand to rest on his stomach. “Better… Fix you, till you can love yourself.” His omega was filled with the need to heal his alpha.

 

“ _Okay._ ” Killua’s alpha commanded, “ _Let’s try this... Say, Gon is pretty.”_

 

Killua opened his mouth, then shut it. He still couldn't do it. He couldn't bear his boyfriend witnessing the destruction that permanently crippled his soul.

 

Denying the call made his alpha bark at him, “ _SAY IT YOU PUSSY!_ ” Killua whimpered slightly.

 

**What?**

 

“I wanted to see you, that's what I’m trying to say. It took a lot but I’m here now!”

 

**Yeah, duh! Where else would you be?**

 

“I could be suc-”

 

**Baka!**

 

“You’re the baka! All shot up on pills and junk. On a scale from I want you and I need you, how deep are the pills? If you come back an addict there are going to be problems. I might have to beat the fuck out of that doctor.”

 

 **Shut up, Gon. That’s bullshit.** Killua dropped his pencil and gave Gon a smack on the head. **I haven’t been in here long enough to be an addict! Plus the pills are going to make me normal.**

 

Gon grinned, “Good.” He gave Killua a playful slug in the arm. “I might just have a medical emergency that requires you to unhook your dick. How can you do that if you’re crazy?”

 

Killua punched him back. “ _Did you smoke something? Because that’s not how dicks work.”_ Gon was about to hit him again, but he grabbed his hand. “ _Not stronger or faster than me.”_

 

The omega bared his teeth, “Okay you can stop me, but not this.” He launched his head forward to slam into Killua’s.

 

The alpha growled, “ _Square up, bruh! Square up!”_ He threw up his fist.

 

Gon stood up and got in fighting position. “Let’s go then! You’re gonna lose!”

 

Both boys fell to the floor in a play fight. They smacked each other around as they rolled in dust. They rolled on top of each other, tugging at each other’s clothes and drilling punches into each other’s weak spots.

 

A devious smirk crossed Killua’s face, “ _You swallow my fist like you swallow my nut.”_ He sat victoriously on top of Gon. “ _But you usually don’t go down that easy.”_

 

The more Killua observed Gon, the more _off_ he looked. Gon smelled good. He smelled like...well the same smell Killua had smelled when he was in a coma. But his energy was low. Clearly, Gon hadn’t been sleeping properly, based off the bags under his eyes. He didn’t look like he’d been eating properly either. Was this his fault? Did him being in a coma stress Gon out that much?

 

The black haired boy looked so damn sickly. He just hunched over with this stupid plastered on vacant expression—it was so _not Gon._ Gon was not himself...not Killua’s sunshine. _Gon was changing!_

 

Gon gave a dry laugh. He licked his lips hungrily,“Haha! That’s not a problem.” He wiggled below Killua. “But please don’t crush my midsection. So off my stomach.” Carelessly, he knocked Killua over.

 

Killua flashed a nervous smile, his shirt lifted up a bit to reveal his abs.

 

Gon reached over to pull his boyfriend’s clothes down. “Bruh! My aunt would trip over seeing you like that.” Soon as he said it, his face wrinkled. “She was trippin really hard this morning. I was minding my own business playing my video game and she stormed in barking demands.”

 

Killua screwed up a brow, “ _It’s not like something that hasn’t happened before.”_

 

The black haired boy smacked his lips. “I know we usually have our disagreements. But this one really got under my skin.”

 

The alpha flashed a sympathetic look. “ _So what? All families argue.”_ His shoulders shrugged, then he pointed at Gon’s forehead. “ _My parents would get mad at me all the time. At least your aunt didn’t go to the extremes like them.”_

 

“That’s true. She really pissed me off, but at least she’s not like your parents.” Gon whined, slapping Killua’s finger down. His caramel hands slowly wrapped around pale ones. “I really needed this to unwind. Feels good to be with you.” A bit of panic hit his voice, “Before it’s too late.”

 

Killua felt like he should be over the top enthusiastic about seeing his lover again. But his mind and body wasn't cooperating yet. It was like Killua was a few minutes behind the rest of the world. Normal alpha’s would be all over their omega right? They’d cherish them. Praise them. Love on them. _Make_ love to them. But all Killua could do was write and muster up a little hug.

 

Killua scribbled down the words: **Never too late! You come over everyday and visit me...?** He didn’t know why he put a question mark. It was not a question. He _wanted_ Gon to do this.

 

“That… I’ll try. Trying is a promise.” Gon confirmed. He didn’t know how he’d be able to do it, but he’d find a way. He’d take a bus or the subway. Heck, he’d walk to see Killua if he had no other way.

 

**What do you mean?**

 

“They know, Killua.”

 

Killua felt his world exploding into a hundred thousand modules. This was it. It was really the end of him. His breathing picked up, as his hands formed a tight fist. Blue eyes trembled in their sockets. His alpha rejected, “ _They can’t know! Our parents can’t know! Everything was secret and hidden so perfectly… how could they know?!”_

 

“They took your phone and read the texts, the pictures and everything!” Gon shouted. His nose hit the air sniffing out particles of purely Killua—the alpha with lovely white hair like the clouds. He curled up in the well built body. Curls looked so sexy, when they covered pissed off blue eyes. The image made his heart flutter. “It’s just...really...” He pointed to himself, “They really hate me!”

 

Killua wrote: **See. This is why I never marked you. My parents are crazy. I DID NOT WANT THEM TO HURT YOU!** He pulled Gon closer, allowing him to easy any stress with the warmth from his body. He timidly pressed one kiss on Gon's collarbone.

 

Gon relaxed at the feel of Killua’s lips on his skin. He got comfortable, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the pale boy's chest. He liked to feel the rising and falling of it. _Killua’s breathing meant he was alive._ Knowing Killua was alive and next to him, was too sensational to describe.

 

Gon rubbed his nose against Killua’s scent gland. In response, Killua scented him back. A pleasant smell filled the air— _them._ It was just them.

 

Killua missed this more than anything. He missed Gon.

 

Or maybe Killua was just overthinking after Biscuit said. Her words really fucked him up. What emotion was he even feeling for Gon? Longing? Joy? Or framed satisfaction that everything was better now that Gon was here?

 

A bit more worry washed over him. Sloppily, Killua wrote: **What else happened?! TELL ME EVERYTHING.** He underlined the word, ‘ _happened_ ’ to show how desperate he was to know.

 

“Life.” Gon meant it figuratively and literally. “I’m trying to get my life together, and other lives together.” The joy flickered away from his orbs for a second, then reappeared stubbornly to remain positive.

 

Sometimes, Gon hated Killua: for leaving him alone, for knocking him up…but he could never remember to hate the boy when guilt came to alleviate the loneliness.

 

**Don’t worry too much about me, Gon. I have some problems I need to work out within myself.**

 

“How can you say that after you just...!”

 

**But I do appreciate how much you care for me. I want you to be always by my side. You’re very positive mental support.**

 

“I’m positive mental support?!” Gon had to wilhold a snort. He could barely believe what Killua was writing to him. “You freaking!” He bit his lip, as a stormy look came on his face. His voice grew more troubled and stressed out. “I’m not saying you have to trust everyone. People will hurt you, Killua. People who you trusted will suddenly switch up when something or someone benefits them more.” He thought about his aunt. “And that cringey mistake will be reflected each time you look at them. That’s just how it is. What it comes down to is we’re just kids! We don’t have or get what we want...”

 

Killua jumped away. His alpha coached him, “ _Omega loves us. He want us. He does… he just is confused because we hurt him. When we didn’t show up to eat dinner it left a scar_. _He thinks we actually tried to..._ ” The wolf was troubled deeply by this. “ _It damaged his trust in us. Love is built off trust.”_ The idea of love was a strange concept. But Killua was willing to learn for Gon. Especially, if this is what Biscuit was hinting at before.

 

Killua didn’t say anything. His white bangs hid the unnameable emotion in his crystal blue eyes. He wrote: **_What makes you say that? When I told you...the last time we… I meant it. You’re the only one, Gon. There never was anyone else who I slept with._ **

 

“Yeah, but…” Gon considered it. His brown eyes met blue as a wave of embarrassment came between them. “All our emotions. We could have just been saying that because we were in the moment!” He pointed out, “Hormones are wild! Plus we’re 16! I...I just...” He sank deeper in his feelings as the smell of his alpha calmed his anxiousness.

 

Tears built up in Killua’s eyes. He held up the paper: **Are you doubting our love?**

 

Gon’s voice fell to a whisper, “I’m sorry if that’s how you feel. If I didn’t love you Killua, I wouldn’t have tried so hard to nurse you back to life. It’s just…Didn’t you think for a second, that all those mistakes might not outweigh the happy moments? You really almost left me!” His face scrunched up in sorrow. “I can’t forgive that. I can’t forget…” He withheld, “ _How you almost left us._ ”

 

It was one thing at a time. He had to get Killua to talk to him first, before he could unravel to him this whole pregnancy thing. In a way, he was hoping Killua would catch on.

 

Killua didn’t.

 

There was something damaged in the alpha. Something that made him lag a bit.

 

Killua curiously titled his head to the side.

 

“When you touch me, Killua…is it unlike anything you’ve ever done?” Gon asked, his expressing going soft.

 

Killua hummed, “ _Yes.”_ He pressed a slow kiss on Gon’s mouth.

 

Gon kissed back. _Hard._ The omega missed his alpha...they couldn’t touch intimately for so long, but now they were all over each other in fear this might be their last time together.

 

Damn, Gon was so pretty. He was the type of pretty that made other people jealous. Killua felt his heart about to burst.

 

_Killua was all over Gon._

 

_The only real thing in Killua’s world was Gon’s lips._

 

_Everything else was irrelevant._

 

“So don’t you want more of these happy moments? Even if you’re scared for the future, you can rest assured of me.” Gon’s glee wavered slightly, as Killua guiltily broke their kiss. He stole a sharp breath, “Killua! How hard is it to tell people about us? Maybe if we would have just been open about it before.”

 

Killua’s body shook with anxiety. His palms started to sweat as he held Gon closer—in fear his parents might appear and snatch his lover away. He buried his face in Gon’s shoulders.

 

“What is the worst your parents can do that they haven’t already?” Gon wrinkled his face, disgusted at Killua’s reaction. He rubbed soft white locks, “Sometimes, I think you are ashamed of me.”

 

Killua's alpha mumbled, _“Ashamed? Too scared to tell anyone about Gon? It was just to protect him. The world is really mean… people are assholes…”_ The wolf grew quiet, as if searching for more excuses.

 

_Killua wanted Gon all to himself. He wanted Gon to be his dirty little secret._

 

Gon knew he was loved by Killua. But in this moment he felt betrayed...he couldn’t put finger on why. “You can’t even bring yourself to talk me, Killua. Am I suddenly not worth your breath anymore?” He gazed at him. He wondered if Killua could see that he was changing, if he was aware that things were different now and that he needed him more than ever.

 

“ _Damn it. You have to say something! You have to._ ” His alpha urged. “ _He is calling out to us. Omega needs reassurance!"_ Killua could trust Gon. Gon wasn’t gonna think he was weird for talking strange, right? Would it hurt him?

 

There was hurt written all over Gon’s face right now.

 

Killua was hurting Gon even more by not explaining his situation.

 

He wrote: **We’re the only people in here, right? You and me. What happens in here stays in here.**

 

Gon gave a confused nod. He really didn’t consider the babies ‘ _real_ ’ people yet. They were just there and something he should be ‘ _careful of’_ according to his aunt.

 

Killua took a chance and opened his mouth. “Gon.” The 16 year old spoke slowly, “I...I...Soy..” _Fuck!_ He mentally scolded himself. He attempted to restart, “Gon, I Soy..” _Double fuck!_ Why was he saying soy?

 

“ _Sorry._ ” His alpha pronounced clearly. “ _Gon, I am sorry. Sorry, for hurting you. I really planned to keep my promise to you, till that train came. I betrayed you and that’s not okay.”_ That was what Killua wanted to say! Now only if his lips and brain and alpha and everything would come together.

 

“Killua!” A heart-stopping gasp escaped Gon’s lips. His brown eyes fogged over in concern, “You’re spe-” He cupped Killua’s face, whispering sweet nothings against it.

 

The taller boy cut him off, shaking his head. He stammered, "I...I, wan..nnaaa..walnut.” His alpha screamed, “ _I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING! SAY: to say something._ " Killua looked down sadly, unable to meet Gon's depressed graze. His eyes watered, "I can’t...." He choked out. “Gon, I can’t. I’m soy.”

 

Gon’s omega pieced together what he could, “ _Killua couldn’t speak right anymore. He was apologizing._ ” Sympathy rolled off him, “ _Poor alpha… Wonder how it feels?”_

  
  
Gon kissed Killua's jaw. "It's okay. It's alright…” His words made the alpha focus on him. “You're here to get better.” Their lips met for a chaste kiss. “And more importantly, I’ll stand by your side! No matter what!" His eyes burned with a passionate desire to help his mate.

  
  
Killua’s attention drifted into zero space again. He babbled, "It waaaas abopot, you… My parents. I kill. Me." Gon nodded as he saw him start to shake. “Meeee!” He repeated smacking the top of his own head, "I waanaana to you!” A clear ticked off statement of frustration passed his lips, “Damn it!” It was like he was scolding himself with, “ _I'm so stupidly retarded!_ "

  
  
"Stop it!!" Gon yelled abruptly. He grabbed his hands, "You’re not stupid! It's not your fault! The su-..." He sighed, “An accident.” It was a crime and a shame that was all he could bring himself to call it. Was he really starting to believe that? Did Killua believe that? The media had marked it as a ‘ _suicide.’_

 

Killua was in a mental hospital, because he attempted suicide.

 

Hot tears sprung in Gon’s eyes, “I can only do so much!” His voice cracked, “I spent hours in your hospital room scenting you. I late nights in there doing homework.” He hugged Killua tightly, “I hate your parents for everything, they ever did to you. But Aunt Mito says the only way to beat them is to submit to their deal.”

 

“I...I… soy, Gon. No… trusss. I no no nooooo!” Killua whined. He attempted to gather his words back together. If he slowed down and broke this panic he could talk better. A sniff of _Gon_ entered his lungs. “Y-you.. Cananan’t tr-usst em.”

 

The omega heeded his alpha’s words, “I only trust you.” He groaned, “Killua...I really hope, you love me.” When Gon looked at Killua now, he could imagine things were the same as before the accident. _Before the doctors screwed with Killua’s head by putting a metal plate in to replace a skull bone._ He could comb his fingers through Killua’s hair. He could kiss him. He could _feel_ him. “As much as I love you.”

 

Killua lovingly squeezed Gon’s waist. The action spoke for itself, “ _You’re the first person to not expect perfection. How can I not love you for that?”_

 

Killua was the biggest baka ever. He was also the luckiest biggest baka ever, because Gon loved him. Gon, who gave many flying fucks about their future together and wouldn’t leave him due to some dumb stutter.

 

“Really?” Gon smiled, glowing with pride. He appeared ethereal in the artificial light. “Come to prom with me?” He got down on one knee, and grabbed Killua’s hand. “I have two tickets!”

 

**When is prom?**

 

“Tonight! It starts at 7 and last till 11!”

 

**It’s 5:30**

 

“I have my tuxedo at home. But we can stop by somewhere and rent you one. You can get a boutonniere and I’ll wear a matching corsage!”

 

**We won’t make it in time.**

 

“It doesn’t matter what time we get there, long as we get there together and look hot as fuck.”

 

Killua laughed, a smile crawling on his face. He kissed Gon’s hand, “ _Alright, sweetheart. You’re my date to prom.”_ He wasn’t even sure if he should go to prom. But anywhere with Gon was better than staying here in this mental hospital.

 

Gon cheered, “Yes!” He walked to the window. “Let’s sn-” He caught his tongue.

 

Killua stood beside Gon. He pointed to his paper: **There are no cameras in here. We can sneak out through the window.** He pushed Gon to the side as he repeatedly punched the glass.

 

Gon whistled, to the sound of glass hitting the floor. “Whoa…” He admired the human sized hole made for them to squeeze through.

 

Killua crawled out first, followed by Gon. The two teens high fived, proud of their escape.

 

Killua was so happy. He felt so free! He was outside with Gon! He practically ran across the grass. He couldn’t wait to have some alone time again...He would babble to Gon about much he cared for him. He would confided in him every wicked thought that filled his head.

 

He wasn’t even worried about the alarms or the security cameras outside. He kept a snug hand in Gon’s pocket, as he followed him to a bright red car.

 

“Yo! Kurapika!” Gon pounded on the window.

 

The blonde rolled it down, “Gon. Who the hell is..?”

 

“This is Killua!” Gon moved to the backseat and unlocked the door. He allowed Killua to sit inside.

 

Killua gave a little wave, putting on his seat belt.

 

“We’re going to rent Killua a suit, go home so I can change, then we’re going to prom!” Gon chirped, hopping in the car. He sat right in Killua’s lap.

 

Kurapika shot him a look. “I’m already doing one illegal action today by stealing Killua from the mental hospital, so you are not about to get me a ticket for sitting like that.”

 

“Fine.” Gon crawled off Killua’s lap. He winked at his alpha. “I’ll throw my ass back at Prom. All yo-”

 

“Speaking of which,” Kurapika spoke loudly. “Where is it located?” He started up the car. 

 

“Some fancy venue in the city.” Gon reached in his pocket to pull out, the two prom tickets. “It says _College Football Hall of Fame_.” He pointed at the address.

 

The name of the building made Killua’s eye twitch slightly. He jerked in his seat, the only thing preventing him from falling was his seat belt.

 

Curiously, Gon nudged him. “You good?”

 

Killua gave a thumbs up. What were the odds his crazy family would be there? This was a high school prom. A dance was no place for them.

 

“Cool! I swear, Killua tonight is going to be so lit!” Gon locked his seat belt in place. “We can even swing by a hotel afterwards.”

 

Killua smirked, “ _That would be nice. I’m just happy to see you again.”_ He rubbed his eager omega’s thigh.

 

Maybe Gon wasn’t changing _that_ much.


	5. Was your love for real? Is our love really true? You taught me that love is not the answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is two broken people, working to heal each other.
> 
> Two to love.
> 
> Two to promise.
> 
> Both of them happily living with each other.

“Gon, you look so snazzy.” The teacher gasped as Gon and Killua walked in. “Let me take one for the yearbook.” She adjusted the camera lens.

 

Gon grinned and proudly held up Killua’s hand. “He’s my date!” He motioned to Killua’s boutonniere and the matching corsage on his wrist. They had a pretty blue and green color vibe. “So I don’t know…”

 

A pink blush spread on Killua’s face. He wrapped an arm around Gon’s hips.

 

“So cute.” She praised, “I don’t see a problem. Besides, it’s rare we get a Zoldyck at prom.”

 

Playfully, Gon raised a hand over the camera lens. “That’s why we have to keep it on the down-low.” The last thing he needed was for his aunt to know he’d broken Killua out of the mental hospital and took him to prom.

 

“Oh… well.” She shrugged, “Ya know there is a contest for the best Prom photo on Instagram.” She motioned to a sign with a **#Prom2019** on it. “The winner gets $150 in a gift card. Also if your post is reposted you get tagged and usually gain more followers.”

 

Gon looked at the indoor water fountain. It was such a lovely background, but there was a bunch of couples using it to take pictures. He waved it off. “We’ll come back when it’s less crowded and take some later.” He lied. His aunt would really be proud of him lying to protect her stupid plea deal agreement.

 

Killua and Gon held hands, walking down the red carpet to enter the grand room. There were decorations hung up, sparkling table cloths, and fancy seats all over.

 

“Killua.” Gon said, over the music blasting loudly. “You stick close to me, okay? I don’t want anything to happen and I can’t find you.” He squeezed his hand.

 

The alpha nodded. “L-lets...let do somwe you wanana.”

 

“I want to dance!” The omega insisted, pointing to the party circles around the DJ booth. “The music is lit.” He dragged him out to the main floor.

 

The closer they got the louder it became. It grew more hectic as they maneuvered through crowds to reach a group getting turnt.

 

It had always been easy for Gon to join in. The boy began bumping and jumping. Everyone around was feasting off his scent and getting more hype.

 

Killua moved his hands, rocking out to the base boosted tune. Gon jigged right beside him, as the circle of people expanded to include them in it.

 

Ears roared to people shouting, “Aayyyyyeee! GET IT! GET IT!” Sweaty bodies bounced against one another. Ass was being thrown and pelvis thrusting. Song after song. Smile after smile.

 

Gon slowly dragged his hand over his thighs, until caramel ones grazed pale. Strobe lights went crazy above them, flashing in the dimly lit area. It allowed a few moments of exposed flesh to shine. A hum came from his lips, as Killua affectionately squeezed his flesh.

 

They smelled like a bundle of sweat and hormones as their bodies heaved.

 

“Nev-errr gonanana let you go.” Killua whispered in Gon’s ear. The possessive ring in his voice made Gon smirk, as their lips brushed against each other. “You’re _my_ pretty, b-ba-haby boy.” He hugged his arms around him, dragging Gon off the dance floor.

 

Gon agreed, “Only yours.” He felt his heart flutter at Killua calling him, “ _pretty.”_ Killua still found him attractive!

 

A few alpha’s hooted in Gon’s direction. They slapped Killua’s back. “Bro, you better hit that.”

 

Killua flashed a cunning grin. His face expression read: “ _I’ve already hit that.”_ He lead his omega to the bathroom. “ _But that doesn’t mean, I’m not going to hit that again.”_

 

The boy’s black hair looked wild, as teasingly brown eyes gleamed up at blue. A strong arm pinned him against the bathroom stall. Soft lips hastily kissed up his sweaty neck, blessing every vocal cord with more reason to cry out in ecstasy.

 

“Killua!” Gon moaned, “oh _fuck…_ ” He shuddered, as his knees buckled.

 

“You fewewl.. so so…” Killua’s mouth couldn’t form the word, “ _tantalizing_ ” so he changed it, “Good.” His tongue burned a path from Gon’s adam’s apple to the base of his neck.

 

A loud vibration broke their eyes away from gazing in each other.

 

Gon reached in his pocket to pull out his phone. **Killua’s annoying mom Kikyo (12)**

 

“Ah!” Gon lost his footing and slipped deeper into the stall. His phone almost left his hand as he panicked— _the babies._ On the dance floor, Gon got so caught up in the moment that he completely forgot he was carrying.

 

Killua grabbed Gon before he could fall on his stomach. His scent was drenched in concern. “You...you lo-look pawl.” Gon trembled in his arms. “Did sow thang happen? It..it’s okay.” He didn’t understand what rattled up his boyfriend all of a sudden.

 

“I…!” Gon’s voice deserted him as lost blue eyes stared at him numbly dazed and confused.

 

_The moon could never interact with the sun. Not intimately...not passionately. The moon could just reflect the sun’s love._

 

Killua bit his lip, rolling his hips. _“Calm_.” His alpha commanded.

 

The omega felt compelled to obey him, but he couldn’t. A hot flash came over Gon. This bathroom stall was so cramped. Not enough room. _Nothing was enough._ He was _changing_. His midsection was swelling up and expanding for his kids. Soon Killua would notice and… What if he noticed now?

 

Gon pawed at Killua. He panted out, "Stay still." A fiery spark appeared in Killua's eyes. “Please, I… need space.” He pointed out the stall. “It’s just a minute.”

 

Killua huffed, “B-But!”

 

"Killua! S-stop it, without proper care it will really hurt...” Gon kissed Killua’s cheek. “This is good for us, okay?”

 

The alpha gave a frazzled nod, heeding to his omega’s words.

 

Gon locked the stall door after Killua left. He groaned at his phone screen, checking the messages:

 

**Kikyo (9:30): You shouldn’t be dropping it that low. It’s over for you.**

 

That was the most recent one. But that didn’t make sense. There was no way the sensor on his stomach was that good.

 

“ _Unless it fell off and she lost a signal.”_ His omega panicked. “ _Things did get crazy.”_

 

Gon roughly unbuttoned his tuxedo and few bottom buttons of his dress shirt. The piece of cloth unveiling his little bump. He caught sight of the sensor still glued to his skin.

 

Timidly, he poked his protruding belly button— _no free space._ He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, to fix himself up.

 

“ _This makes no sense how did she know…?”_ He remembered how Killua’s eye twitched when he told him the Prom was at “ _The College Football Hall of Fame_.” The alpha seemed surprised and slightly shook up. But then that would mean…

 

Gon pushed out of the bathroom to rejoin the party. His brown eyes scanned the ballroom space. The huge TV on the wall, car parked in the middle surrounded by velvet ropes, the dance floor, the tables and food buffet. At each and every place there were security guards and butlers.

 

 _Butlers._ They were innocently cleaning but they were also spies for…

 

"Killua!” Gon complained, “Your parents own this building don’t they?”

 

Killua strolled up beside him. “Yes.”

 

The omega’s mind grew dizzy in paranoia. He recalled the previous text he got from Kikyo. It claimed, “ ** _I’m always watching you._ **” The Zoldycks owned almost all of the freaking city. Which means there was no way to...

 

“GON!” Killua shouted in alarm.

 

“I’m fine!” Gon shot his brown eyes open in alert. “I just need a place to think!” He rubbed his temples, eyes darting around to try and find something to focus on in this hectic party.

 

Killua’s scent released a command of: ‘ _Follow.’_ The alpha guided Gon to a table covered in a pretty glittery gold toned cloth.

 

Gon gasped, as the floor disappeared from under his feet. Killua lifted him up bridal style.

 

"Mmm, Killua?" Gon's weary brown eyes stared up at affectionate blue.

  
  
Killua purred lovingly. He ran a graceful finger down Gon's sides, before placing him in a chair delicately.  " _I’ll get you something.”_ Pleasantly, he walked over to the food buffet.

 

Gon opened his mouth about to tell him something, but failed to get it out. He felt hatred…for this mistake like a parasite that clinged to his existence. It leached into his heart, poisoning his newfound joy of finding Killua. He wanted to claw his stomach open, cut out the mistakes, to leave them and lock them up somewhere so he doesn’t have to face the truth.

 

Killua sat in the chair beside Gon. He placed two plates of food on the table. Carefully, he brought a chicken tender to Gon’s lips. His actions commanded, “ _Eat._ ” Concern embraced his cold blue eyes, making them melt as they met with brown. “ _It will make you feel better.”_

 

As Killua held out the food, Gon noticed the scars and cuts from the years of abuse that littered pale skin. It would forever be a reminder of how Killua’s parents drove him to try and…

 

“Killua, did you really try to kill yourself or was it an accident?” That was the biggest question plaguing Gon’s mind for the past few months. He needed to know. He _must_ know. “You didn’t betray me. It’s not...Was there something that I could have done to stop you fro-mmmp!”

 

Killua shoved the food in Gon’s mouth. The alpha was not in the mood to talk about the past right now.

 

The omega didn’t catch the opportunity to speak as he was forced to gulp down another load of nutrition. He chewed quickly, gulping down the mush. Soon as he opened his mouth, a chicken quesadilla was forced inside.

 

Gon coughed out, “Fu—ack!” his words tripping over each other, “Killua! Hold it...!” His teeth bit down on the tortilla, the crunch making up for the mush of meat and runny vegetables. “Can I savor it, even if you’re not ready to talk about what happened yet? I haven’t been able to eat a lot!”

 

Killua stopped his barrage. His alpha was heated. He traded the fork for a pencil: **WHY DIDN'T YOU EAT?** His expression was clouded in disbelief as he wrote on the napkin. **Don’t hurt yourself for me, Gon. You did nothing wrong, okay? I want you to be healthy.**

 

Gon placed his hand over Killua’s scribbling furiously. The omega trying to comfort him. “It’s no big deal.” He withheld a sob. “I was sick. I think... I’m still a bit sick. But I’m sick because, I’m confused. I don’t know what I want yet.” He confessed.

 

Gon also wanted to confess about all the days… _oh so many days..._  He would cry to himself, because he knew that little space in his heart was cracking where Killua used to be. He cried the most recalling the times when they slept together, bodies mashed together like potatoes, and times when they held onto each other for dear life by confiding their secrets.

 

Killua sipped some Pepsi. “D-don’t you wananana me?” He stared tenderly at Gon. He got reminded of Biscuit’s warning, “ _Everyone changes._ ” He couldn’t help but feel like what was happening to Gon was his responsibility. He was ashamed of it…fear that it stemmed from him being too weak minded to solve his own problems.

 

“Of course! I want nothing more than to be with you.” Gon let out an estranged cry. He wanted to shout, “ _I believe this is killing me. The responsibility is killing me, Killua.”_ He got cut off by Killua kissing him passionately. “Hmm…” A buzz of joy zipped through his bones.

 

Killua savored the taste of Gon. Then, he replaced his lips with a glass of Pepsi.

 

Gon gulped the substance down, to wash away the chicken, vegetable and ranch flavor on his pallet.

 

His omega was so thankful, for their alpha right now. “ _Alpha good to us. Why be sad? Alpha so good to us.”_

 

Gon glanced around the wild party, as music blasted in his ears. His fingers fumbled with the phone in his pocket. “Killua.” He croaked, hoarsely. It was like he suddenly lost his voice as the bundle of nerves in him tightened when the little ones moved.

 

Killua looked up at Gon. Half a chocolate cupcake hanged out his mouth, “ _You want?”_

 

Gon sneezed, “I can’t have sugar this late. It will mess up my nutrition plan.”

 

Killua screwed up a brow, “ _Nutrition plan?”_ He gulped down the rest of his cupcake. “Did...Is somen wrong?” His face scrambled up in sorrow. “It’s m-mee!? Did I do..?”

 

“No!” Gon quickly rejected, the gears in his brain turning faster. “Well… you um, contributed to…” His desperate voice got drowned out by the music.

 

“Okay! Thanks for coming out tonight. The last song is dedicated to all you couples, here is a slow song so you can hold your lover close.” The DJ announced through the speakers.

 

A sigh of relief escaped Gon. “Let’s go dance!” He quickly suggested, pecking a kiss on the side of Killua’s lips.

 

Killua blinked and in an instant, he was on the dance floor. His arms around Gon’s waist, as they slow danced together.

 

They stepped on each other's feet, tripped over each other's movements, and a spin almost sent them to the ground. Each screw up, their eyes would meet and they'd bust out in a fit of giggles.

 

“ _You’re everything on earth to me.”_ Killua longed to whisper in Gon’s ear. “ _And moments likes these, I fall in love with you again and again."_ He cradled the smaller body in his own.

 

Life was easier when he focused on Gon.

 

His alpha reminded him, “ _Make Gon feel pretty. Every planet in the solar system revolves around the sun after all.”_

 

Killua’s hands tugged on Gon’s shirt. The tension made a soft _pop pop_ then a much louder _POP!_ He whimpered, “I’m soy.”

 

Gon didn’t know what was happening until he heard, “Oh shit!” A few couples gawked at the buttons flying in the air.

 

The pieces of plastic went flying across the room. They seemed to scatter like a beam of light hitting a crystal. One went to the floor, another in some girl’s hair and the last splashed in the punch bowl.

 

Brown eyes went wide, he didn’t know if he felt shock or embarrassment as he stood there stiffly. This was worse than coming to prom and discovering someone had the same outfit as you. Gon was at the prom with half of his outfit broken—and everyone could see his…

 

The lights returned to their normal level as Gon pushed through the crowd of people. Skillfully, he slipped past the girls with long mermaid tail dresses. His arms were hugged around his midsection as he barreled out of the ballroom.

 

A few teachers shouted at him, “No running! Someone might get hurt!”

 

Gon didn’t listen. He kept running until he pushed open the exit doors to freedom.

 

“Ya know deep down, I always knew my prom would end like this.” Gon sniffled, walking out with half his shirt open in the chilly night air. “Nothing ever works out for me.” He sat on the curb and dropped his face in his hands.

 

The sound of footsteps halted his ugly crying. He turned slightly to see Killua.

 

The alpha took off his jacket and wrapped it around the omega’s stomach. “Hewere.” He mumbled, sitting beside him.

 

Gon trembled. He didn’t say anything for a long while. There was so much hatred and embarrassment bubbling up in him. “You’re just like them aren’t you? Your parents trash talked me! My own Aunt told me how I’m going to learn!” He whimpered, eyes filled with rage. “They all think I’m a whore… A stupid little knocked up whore.”

 

Killua shook his head. “ _People stopped and stared. But despite the embarrassment there was nowhere else I would rather be than with you.”_ He didn’t have the guts to say it with his speech so messed up…that was something deep and meaningful.

 

“It all has to do with what I said before! The cringey mistakes we make and how they...UGH!” Gon barked, “We say we love each other but…” He hastily gnawed on his upper lip. “We do this shit, Killua. We’re dumb little kids so we do this shit.” Bitterness laced his tone as more tears poured down his face.

 

“ _I don’t think it’s shit. Tonight has been almost the most fun I’ve had in my life.”_ Killua whimpered, leaning in to press a kiss on Gon’s head.

 

The omega blocked his alpha’s lips. “You can’t kiss me if you don’t really love me.”

 

“I love you.” Killua stuttered, “Y-you knowowoh…”

 

“I’m changing, Killua!” Gon hiccuped out, “I’m changing…” It sounded weird to say it out loud. All his confessions spilling out in a fit of hysteria. “I’m getting chubby, my belly is getting bigger.”

 

“I lo...love yo-your food baabababy.” Killua said reassuringly.

 

Gon cried harder. He blamed the weird combination of puberty and pregnancy hormones, the nurse talked about. “I really thought it was a food baby too!” He blabbered out, “For the past months, my life went in a downhill spiral of depression because I wanted everything to be like a dream.” His hands clasped together to rub anxiously. “I focused on living _my_ best life. But...this isn’t a dream and this isn’t a food baby.”

 

Killua’s blue eyes twinkled in brown, his expression riddled with unreadable emotions.

 

Gon cupped his bulge, “This bump is a _real…”_ He stumbled over words, “Home,” his tongue was finally able to conclude.

 

“I al-alrewdy said aaat maw.” Killua struggled to say, “ _I already said that doesn’t matter to me. You’re still pretty, Gon.  Even with you turning big as a home and crying like this, you have a pretty personality."_

 

“Yeah, you said it! But you say a lot of stuff you don’t mean.” Gon fired back, “That night you tried to…” A car roared loudly passed them. “You said you would come over! But instead you were almost out my life forever. All you left with me was your gift!” He motioned to his stomach. “How can I just…?” _How could he ever accept Killua wanted to leave him? How could he look past Killua’s devastating mental state?_ So many questions filled him but none came out his mouth.

 

Killua stroked his mate’s pregnant stomach. “If y-you do nut wannana…” Sharp nails dangerously danced on caramel flesh. “I can...”

 

“What, _kill_   them?” Gon yanked away from Killua. “Are you really that afraid of me?” His hand fell protectively over his bump. “Afraid of us? Of something...a relationship you created!”

 

Killua averted his gaze, “It’s...nut lilililik-eeep that.”

 

Gon felt his heart break, “You can’t even say that lie to my face.” He cried harder, pointing at him accusingly. “You wanted to kill yourself to get rid of a problem! Killing doesn’t solve anything, Killua! All it does is hurt the people who love you the most.” His voice cracked as he looked at the apathetic look on his mate’s face. It was like Killua didn’t understand the impact he had on other people. He tried to explain using Biscuit’s words, “When you interact with people they react because you leave an impact on them…even if you don’t say a word. The effect doesn’t…”

 

Killua didn’t get it. His poor alpha was too far lost to understand how what he did impacted others. It must be different, when people were _afraid_ of what you got. They shoved you up on pills and claimed it would ‘ _cure_ ’ you. They went on about help, but in the end you were nothing but a lab rat.

 

“ _But the doctor… Leorio, he cared._ ” His alpha restated, “ _He helped us get Gon. Biscuit connected us back with Gon. All for what?”_

 

All for Killua to stare at Gon like he lost his marbles.

 

“ _We changed first.”_ His alpha mumbled. Killua thought about how he subconsciously tried to kill himself earlier. If he would have died...he would have missed out on spending this night with Gon. “ _Leaving Gon to suffer all alone isn’t okay.”_

 

Gon choked on his own tears. “Would you kill me?” He stressed, “I’m your problem. I’m _your_ whore.” His eyes fell to the ground. “I’m the reason your parents put you in that mental hospital…to keep you away from me.”

 

The alpha growled aggressively. _His parents locked him away to keep him from Gon? Those crazy fuckers!_ He slammed his hands on Gon’s shoulders. “No.” He declared firmly. It was a reference to earlier, “ _I’m never letting go. I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

 

“If you love me that much, you _need_ to love yourself! You need to love yourself because I LOVE YOU!” Gon shouted so loudly, bystanders looked at him strangely. His somber brown eyes met charming blue, “That means stop trying to kill yourself! We’re supposed to live and be happy together! That is what I want for us!”

 

“I wananna a love tha-ahh make me feewl like I ain't break ya he-heart.”

 

“What made you stay when our relationship was wrong from the start? And why couldn’t you stay when...It just bothers me. Asshole. You were a real asshole when you did that. And I-”

 

“Yo-oou hate asshowles.”

 

“Yeah. I hate em. But not you. You’re an exception. I might be disappointed, but you don’t know better.”

 

“Baka.”

 

Gon slumped over to hug his stomach. “You’re not ready to be a daddy, Killua.”

 

Killua nodded. He was far from it. For so long, he had been numb to the world with not enough trust to believe things would get better. All he had was his feelings which he used as a reason to solve issues. He had find _real_ solutions his issues.

 

“I’m not ready to be a mommy.” Gon sighed, wiping his eyes. “I don’t want to take care of...” He grit his teeth as he croaked, “And it should be illegal, ya know?” Hot tears rolled down his cheek. “It should be so illegal for a kid like me to have a kid.” He slapped a hand over his face, as a painful laugh slipped out his lips. “But the lady at the doctor was all like it’s normal.”

 

Normal... _what really was normal?_ Normal to Killua was for him to have the mental capacity to care for Gon. Normal to Gon was to be a regular 16 year old kid keeping up social media.

 

“You...you th-hhink w...we’re normal?”

 

“Is it normal to make a mistake this big?”

 

Killua thought about what Biscuit said. “ _Unfortunately lots of people make mistakes…and some people don’t catch mistakes in time. Laws aren’t very lenient on certain things._ ” He didn’t think it was fair. Consequences from mistakes didn’t discriminate based on age or anything, they happened equally to everyone.

 

“It’s my fa-fauhh…” Killua stumbled over explaining, “ _My fault. All my fault. If I was thinking with my head instead of using my dick.”_ He squeezed his hand in a tight fist. Everything in him felt so rotten. Gon was suffering because of him.

 

“Don’t say it’s all your fault. It takes two to make a baby.” Gon murmured. He pulled out his phone to see more annoying messages. “I’ll do the best I can to take care of everything. Focus on recovery.”

 

“No.” Killua declared, “I’ll help.” Then his blue eyes lit up with enthusiasm. He’d said a statement without any stutter!

 

“ _We’re not broken!”_ His alpha celebrated.

 

Gon threw up his hands, “High five me!” He hooted, as their palms smacked together.

 

Killua knew this seemed like a stupid thing to celebrate. The people passing by in cars or walking down the busy city street must have thought they were crazy. They probably saw two lunatics laughing like hyenas. But fuck them.

 

Killua repeated over and over, “I’ll help! I’ll help!” It was so weird that once he hated the word, “ _help_ ” but now he couldn’t get enough of it. His fingers laced around his lover’s as he promised, “I’ll help, Gon!”

 

Gon was smiling brighter than all the stars in the sky. “Okay!”

 

Killua nodded his alpha was buzzing, “ _We can do this. If we keep up this speech therapy… maybe we can even get a job to support Gon. A janitor is a good easy job. It doesn’t require much talking, just cleaning. Cleaning isn’t hard._ ”

 

Gon kept on talking, “I don’t want kids...until we’re older and more prepared.” His smile trembled, “I’m worried, because my aunt called the crappy position I’m in a blessing. And I…” He paused, “I tried to tell her, I didn’t feel like pausing my life to have kids right now. She got so mad.”

 

Killua rubbed Gon’s back. A look of anger and determination flashed in his eyes. “ _Do it anyway. I rebel to my parents all the time.”_ The rebellion only proved—his helplessness. His inability to control a single thing in this world was so fucking annoying.

 

“I’m not like you, Killua. I’m me. Being me…” Gon shook his head, “It just hurts. I feel so...It’s the worst feeling, since she knows I’m not ready for kids, but she’s going to force me to have them.” The smile ran away from his face. “It’s not fair. I wish I was eighteen so I could go somewhere that could take care of this mistake.”

 

“T-tha..aht okay. It-iiit be okay. We’ll finnin a way.” Killua praised, nuzzling his face in Gon’s neck. “If we p-put our heads to-to-get.”

 

In his own special way that was Killua’s alpha proclaiming, “ _I’ll nurse you back to health like you did me. I’ll take care of you the best I can, Gon. I know I can’t do much. My mind isn’t all there, but my heart is._ ”

 

There was nothing about why he tried to kill himself or if he regretted it. A human being would explain. But Killua lacked the basic self awareness with relationships and other people to explain.

 

Killua relaxed, rolling his shoulders. His eyes widened, feeling a little movement coming from his offspring. He pressed his lips together, lowering them near Gon’s.

 

Not once do their lips touch.

 

He hums to convey words his lips can’t speak. Actions say more than anything between them. “ _Don’t ever feel like you have to do something for me. You’ve done more than enough. I want to give you my utmost appreciation, sweetheart. I owe every inch of you, my life._ ”

 

Gon was expecting an explanation, so the sudden change of topic caught him off guard. At first, he didn’t know what to say. All he could muster out was a whisper, “Thank you.” In no way was he thanking him for the compliment or dedication. He was thanking him for _not_ explaining. If Killua would have explained, he would have— in return _accepted_.

 

Acceptance was letting someone off the hook.

 

Since Killua can’t explain, Gon successfully got to keep the emotional high ground. He didn’t have to concede…

 

For once, Gon's omega didn’t have any input. The wolf within him was satisfied and sated. He poked at his chub. “The lil ones are really _little_. Plus I have a high risk pregnancy, or something weird like that. I didn’t understand much of what the doctor was rambling about.”

 

Killua nudged his side, “Is t-thaaah good or bad luck?!” He winked, “it s-sounds li-like ya need one goooood hi-hiww spe-weed roller coaster ride.”

 

“Bruh, chill! Were you even listening to what I said before?” Gon pulled off Killua’s jacket to show him the sensory device on his stomach. “You see this? Your mom wants pretty grandchildren. If anything comes up wrong on that stupid app, she threatens me.”

 

“Awe-eegg, Gon! Y-yoooou’re a baka!” Killua grabbed Gon and put him in a headlock. He yanked his head around, “Y-you tolwlw mah moma? Ya baka!”

 

“Hey!” Gon laughed. He tucked down and rammed into Killua’s side. His fingers dug into the alpha’s back, “I was trying to find you.”

 

Killua couldn’t be too mad at Gon for that answer. He released him and put a hand on his hip. “I didn’t assswk-wah for you t-to ser me.” That was the thing about Gon. He always did nice things without anybody asking. If he wanted to do something nice—there was no escaping him.

 

“I tracked your scent.” Gon insisted, “You do double as my best friend. I almost lost two precious things in one person.” He slapped Killua’s thighs. “I never knew how fragile my friendship circle was until you almost ditched me! Don’t ever do that again.”

 

Killua gave Gon a weird look.

 

“Now! PROMISE IT!” Gon got aggressive, “SAY IT RIGHT NOW!” He wanted to ensure Killua knew how important his mental and physical health was to him.

 

Killua clicked his tongue, “Okaaaay. I prowmoist.” He reset his tongue trying again, “promoist. Pro- pro..” He rolled his eyes and held out his pinky finger.

 

“Killua, if you’re going to recover. You have to talk.” Gon laced their pinkies together. “How else are you going to come clean to your parents about us?”

 

Killua scoffed, taking out Gon’s phone. “Y-you al-al red know the deal.” He raised the camera up to take a picture under the city lights. “I’ll do dooo anythwing for mah, baby boy.”

 

Gon mirrored his glee, a bright smile crawling on his face. It was impossible not to joke and be lighthearted around Killua. This was the boy, Gon fell in love with after all.

 

A bright flash went off and instantly a image of them appeared on the screen. Killua had his lips on Gon’s cheek, as he grinned ear to ear. Both of them had a hand on the little bump. Under the picture was a little box recommending: **Share to Instagram?**

 

Killua mashed share. He would share it so people all over the world could know and see. _How could he have ever been ashamed of loving Gon Freecs?_

 

He typed in the caption:

 

**_Love is two broken people, working to heal each other._ **

 

**_Two to love._ **

 

**_Two to promise._ **

 

**_Both of them happily living with each other._ **

 

He pressed post with the hashtag **#Prom2019** at the end.

 

The screen returned to the main feed with the words: _Failed to send,_ beside the picture. Frantically, his thumb mashed retry to get the picture to upload.

 

Gon nudged him, “Don’t worry it does that sometimes.” He took the phone and exited out the app. “It freezes and needs to restart.”

 

He tapped Instagram. It opened up to the login in screen: **_Your account has been disabled for violating our terms._ **

 

Slowly, Gon’s eyebrows knitted together. “Huh?” He typed in his login information again.

 

**_Your account has been disabled for violating our terms._ **

 

“Bullshit!” Gon hissed. He tried to search his brain for any recent fights with an online stranger who might have reported him.

 

Killua grit his teeth, “D-did...did I do so-“ His blue eyes caught sight of how pissed Gon was.

 

Gon raked his fingers through his hair. “All 4k followers down the drain!” His heart pounded in chest as horror and torment washed over his senses. “Wait...their warning about social media. Those monsters!”

 

“It’s meh for p-poss.” Killua let out a pissy grunt. His alpha grumbled, “ _We couldn’t have chosen a worse time. Why are we always so bad at this?”_

 

The shorter boy pitifully laughed through his tears. “Haha! They really do think they’re so fucking smart!” He tightened his hold on the cellphone. “But I don’t need the whole damn world to know you’re mine.” His fingers tapped on the screen to open up Snapchat. “I just need a few people to know.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I still have the picture saved to my camera roll! So...this is the next best thing?”

 

“Do mah parents kn-oooh?”

 

“You never had a Snapchat account, so I don’t think they know. Plus my username is different.”

 

“Good.”

 

Gon handed the phone back to Killua, allowing him to send the post into the world.

 

A car honked. “Gon! Killua!” The window rolled down to reveal Kurapika. “What the heck? I was just about to call and tell you to come out. How long have you been out here?” He quickly unlocked the car door, “Gon, come on, you and the little ones will catch a cold.”

 

The 16 year olds' crammed into Kurapika's car. The warm leather seats were definitely more comfortable than the cold hard concrete. 

 

Kurapika messed with the mirrors. “Still trying to make it to the hotel?”

 

Drowsiness washed over Gon as his phone rang. He yawned, “I don’t care. I want pancakes.” He rested his head on Killua’s shoulder.

 

“Pancakes?”

 

“Chocolate chip pancakes.”

 

The blonde shrugged, “Alright, so IHOP?”

 

Killua raked his fingers through Gon’s soft black locks. “IHOP meaananans food. Food is be-beeetter thananana a hotel.”

 

Gon answered the call, “Hello, Aunt Mi-?”

 

The woman on the other end was crying. “You have to come right, now!” She exclaimed, “You left before I could take prom pictures. Now you’re going to be all sweaty and-”

 

Gon hated the fact she was crying.

 

She didn’t deserve to cry...Well at least not over something so stupid.

 

Gon was the one with a boyfriend in a Mental Hospital. Gon was the one who lost his Instagram account. Gon was the one who was pregnant. Gon was the one forced to do what he didn’t want to.

 

Her guilt shouldn’t come out in tears. He wanted it to weigh on his heart, like Killua’s actions weighed on his. He wanted her to be pissed.

 

He hated…

 

“ _It will kill you, all the hate will kill you._ ” His omega mumbled, “ _The hatred is what almost killed, Killua.”_

 

At the reminder of what happened to Killua, a shuttered ran through Gon. A rotten feeling sank in his stomach. “Killua...this is how Killua felt…” His face twisted up with a horror look of understanding, “Hatred drove Killua’s mind to its own undoing.”

 

Killua flashed him a concerned look. He nuzzled Gon affectionately to reaffirm that he was here for him.

 

“ _But worse… Killua took verbal and physical abuse everyday. Compared to him, we’re just spoiled.”_ The wolf’s voice grew desperate, “ _We have to save Killua from that. Must save Alpha!”_

 

Gon shifted over. His first instinct was to apologize to his Aunt, but he couldn’t do it. He hit the end call button and slowly lowered the phone to his side.

 

“Never mind. Just take me, home.” Gon mumbled to Kurapika.

 

“Eh, can’t do that.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Kurapika frowned, catching view of him from the mirror. “I said, I can’t do that.” He flicked on the turning signal, “Which means, no.”

 

“My aunt wants me home.” Gon said passive aggressively. He yawned again, drowsiness taking control of his speech. He hugged around Killua endearingly, “Will you be here, when I wake up?” His bottom lips poked out, “I’m scared of losing you again, Killua. I think if I go to sleep you might get in another accident.”

 

Killua laced his hands with Gon's, squeezing them together. “ _IF ANYONE TRIES TO SEPARATE US, THEY WILL HAVE TO PRY OUR HANDS APART. I WON’T LET ANYONE DO THAT. I’M NEVER GOING TO BE AFRAID TO CLAIM YOU AS MINE AGAIN.”_

 

A grateful smile curled on Gon’s lips, as he welcomed the call of sleep.

 

Kurapika let out an unsightly hum, “There we go.” He tapped on the dashboard clock. The numbers becoming the main source of light in the dark vehicle. “About time those drugs kicked in.”

 

“D-drugsssss?” Killua growled, his hand instinctively tried to open the car door.

 

A loud clicking sound was heard, followed by the car screeching to a stop.

 

Killua turned back around to stare at the barrel of gun.

 

Kurapika tutted, “Now settle down, Killua.” He waved the gun around carelessly. “Like Gon said, you might get in _another accident.”_

 

Killua’s pupils were blown as he breathed heavily.

 

“The Pepsi. You and Gon drank some, right?” Kurapika sighed, lowering the weapon slightly. “Since you’re an alpha it takes more spunk... I guess the butlers didn’t want to hurt the little ones.”

 

“Whaaah?”

 

“They’ll be fine.”

 

Killua’s jaw trembled, “ _What are you talking about?”_

 

The man’s grey eyes dimmed as he tucked his head down. “It will make things a lot easier if you didn’t ask questions.” He used the muzzle of the gun to force Killua’s chin up. Their eyes met for a brief second. “Just know, I didn’t tell Gon to take a pregnancy test because he was going to prom.”

 

“Whaahh chu do to to to totootoooo, Gon?” Killua clenched his fist, ready to knock the fuck out of Kurapika.

 

“Nothing!” Kurapika conceded, “Well I personally, didn’t.” His finger fiddled with the trigger, “Being a cashier...can really drive you crazy, ya know? Everyone would come into the stupid store and try to start small talk.” He rolled his eyes, “It seemed like they wouldn’t shut up about you having a side piece! At first, I thought it was dumb rumor. Rumors spread all the time....but then Gon’s midsection started to swell up, and I did recall him telling me about his.” A smirk came on his face, “Best friend Killua.”

 

The 16 year old bared his teeth, “Why are y-yooo wing this?”

 

The 20 year old’s smirk wavered slightly, “If it makes you feel better, I’m not doing this for the money.” He purred, letting out a scent of endearment. “I want your kids.”

 

Killua really couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing. He gave Kurapika a sideways look, “ _Are you insane?”_

 

“I know how deranged it sounds. But a good mommy would do anything for their kids, even if it’s crazy. That’s what Gon couldn’t grasp, due to his lack of mental maturity.”

 

“Th-theeese a-aren’t yo-yo..!”

 

“I made a deal with Mr. Lucifer himself. He just so happens to be working with your parents!” Kurapika barked angrily, his free hand pounded on the horn. “But you and Gon deserve so much better than...and I really wished things could be different. Now I have the opportunity to _make_ things different!” His eyes flashed bright traffic light red, giving him the appearance of a wild looking psychopath with a hulking figure.

 

The outburst made Killua jerk in his seat. His eyeballs were glued to the gun, as he held onto Gon possessively. His alpha was in fight or flight mode, “ _We have to protect our omega!_ ” He reached over to pull out Gon’s phone.

 

“DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING A PICTURE!” Kurapika put on the T-rex costume head. “NOW GIVE ME THE PHONE.”

 

“BAKA!”

 

“This is exactly why Gon had to go to sleep. All this stress wouldn’t be good for the babies.” A few warning shots fired in the air. “I’d hand it over if I were you. I can’t see very well in this dinosaur mask...so the next bullet might hit something vital.”

 

Killua took a long breath before handing over the cellphone. “Su-ssuuuuuper mega baka!” He let out a slur of curses.

 

“Good boy.” Kurapika’s voice cracked, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry...” His adam’s apple bobbed, “I’m actually a nice guy. I will do everything I can to help. You just have to trust me.” His knuckles whitened as he stiffly placed the gun and phone in the passenger seat. “So just sit back and keep quiet.”

 

Killua knew that Gon wanted him to start trusting more people. But he was sure this crazy blonde with a gun was NOT WHERE TO START.

 

“Trust yo-yo-you? _"_ Killua gasped.

 

“I SAID KEEP QUIET!” Kurapika snarled, “Unless you want to end up like Gon!” He gave the 16 year old boy a once over. A bit of sympathy washed over him, “Aww, poor thing.” He kissed his hand then reached back to feel the warmth of Gon’s forehead. “He’s just a little boy. Lucky for him this whole nightmare will be over soon.”

 

Killua snapped his teeth at Kurapika’s fingers.

 

Kurapika withdrew his hand, “It’s the right thing to do, ya know?” He turned his attention to the road, “I already lost my family once. I can’t let it happen again... If all goes as planned, Gon will wake up in a better place.” His foot tapped the gas pedal, to rejoin traffic.

 

“I ca-can’t beleelele you! Gon loves you!” Killua spat at the back of Kurapika’s head. “My my par-raaaawents are liars!” He pounded his feet into the front seat. “My mommy is..isssss makaaka you do this so she can have pretty gr-granamama-grandkids!”

 

Kurapika grabbed the gun again, taking aim at Killua’s forehead. “Don’t you think, I know the terrible situation better than anyone else?”

 

 _The sun was setting… It was the moon’s time to shine. The moon being full and red was a rare sight. The dubbed, “Blood moon” otherwise known as_ “ _A total lunar eclipse_ ” _only happened when the Moon travels through the Earth's umbra and blocks all direct sunlight from illuminating the Moon's surface._

 

_Sunshine rays of hope was gone…_

 

_Now, the moon had to protect his star._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! v(・∀・*) Thanks for the kudos and all that good stuff. Have a wonderful day, beautiful people!~Mel


End file.
